Babysitting
by Renee Tsukiyomi
Summary: When Amu finds a boy lost, she helps him find home, and after she get's fired from her job, The parents want her to use her extra time babysitting their child! Yoru was confusing enough, But she has to take care of Ikuto, the 17 year old, too. Amuto
1. Connections

I clicked at the laptop buttons on my laptop, looking up futher medicine ad care, like an employee nurse was supposed to do, other than take care of patients.

she did not work at a hospital, she worked at a billion dollar company, that needed a nurse in the building.

She was that nurse. She always loved taking care of people, and not to mention, there was always that idea that she was close To her boss, Tadase Hotori, love of her life.

Her whole life.

He was 20 year old, male blonde with red eyes, and he had a broad figure, and muscles to boot, not that he'd show them off or anything, or that I knew what he looked like with his shirt off. I'm no stalker.

I of course, was younger than him, I was still in school actually, and just an aprentice nurse, but I was on my way well enough. I was working as an assistant, studying in my work, and I was 16 years of age. Young, right? Well, I had rich parents, but they are currently travelling the world, and leaving their house to my sister and I.

My sister, Ami Hinamori, is 7 year old, diva, Utau copying-sensation, AMU HINHAMORI! I can picture her being famous one day. She's quite cute too, and she sings fine. She was singing since she was tiny, before I can remember even.

I heard somebody know on the office door frame lightly. It was my beloved, Tadase. If only he knew it.

"hi Tadase, how is work?" I eagerly smiled. He chuckled, "Shouldn't I be talking to you about that? You are a non stopping work machine!" I blushed, laughing.

"hehe, I guess I need a break sometime." I put my hand through my freeze dried hair. "I was just going to say that, actually." He tilted his head, smiling widely, and no teeth showing. "Would you like the day off, today?" he asked. I smiled, embarrased, "Actually, that would be pretty needed, My eyes are going to burn out. I would love to go to the park." I uneasily laughed.

"go then, hinamori!"

* * *

"Brotherrr!" the little child cried.

I sighed deeply. My name was Ikuto Tsukiyomi, yes, Tsukiyomi, as in Utau, of course, the famous artist.

She works in my music production, since I don't trust greey oorganizations who want to make money off of my sister's angelic voice. Enough about her- I am 18, and I work with my sister, as mentioned, at our company, my company, Radiance.

It was a big label, for sure! It was her own network specifacilly for her, too.

Because I'm that great of a brother.

Speaking of brother, this little rat on my sleeve is Yoru, three year old annoyance of the year. Of all years.

"fine, I'll take you to the ducky pond, but only if you promise, and I mean promise, not to run off, or take off, or chase a little fly for crying out loud, I mean seriously-" I looked around, noticing her was missing from my sight. I saw him already across the street talking to a middle aged woman, interupting her lifespan. She gave a sweet look on though.

How did he-?

I rushed over, almost getting hit by a car. I acted too reckless, it seemed, as traffic briefly stopped, and I heard shouts my way, and honks buzzed through my eardrums, loudly.

"Yoru! Sorry, miss.." I turned toward her, as hse simply smiled. "no trouble, really."

Not to you, so sorry. "I brought my attention to the little beast clinging to my leg. "Yoru, you are in so, much, trouble." I paused briefly for each aggrivating word.

"Can we go to the duckiee pond nowweee?" Yoru pleaded, tears wiggling from his eyes socetts.

"no. Were leaving." I angrily intruded.

As I walked down the street, I let go of his hand to check my map. My mother wanted me to buy her an energy drink or something.. Where was- Oh! It was on 31st streeet, so I go-

Where was Yoru?

I looked around for the mangy, mutty, three year old.

Oh.. this doesn't look good.

He was no where in sight.

* * *

I sighed, Putting glasses on my eyes as I walked through the sunny afternoon. I had on a simple white tanktop, and my hair was in a side-tail, while I wore red capri's, that seemed to scream 'valentine's day' with my pink hair.

I looked at my cell phone. The screen, it annoyed me. I shoved my phone deep in my purse, so I didn't grab it for a few hours.

I needed to be with nature, and get off the internet.

As I heard my white sandals flop on the sidewalk, I felt like I was miled from that beautiful green, Park, that had visited since I was five years young.

It may take forever, but that was ok. It was better than that flourescent, fake, society-based building I could not stand forever. The only thing keeping me sane- was actually two whole things, (1) helping patients recover and feel better, and (2) seeing Tadase.

Ahh, that made my life.

Seeing being the happiest person in the world, I didn't notice the sale outside. In the window shop beside me, there was this spicy black dress with frills, and it was off shoulder styled. It had a pink sideways belt.

I almost squeeled. I needed that cute fashion.. I'm sure of it.

I looked, until my gaze got blurred by a little boy, with blue hair, and It was pretty fizzy, ran by. Shouldn't little kids be at the beach at a day like this? With- their parents possibly?

I followed him. I had the worst feeling that kid was going to find trouble, or he was horribly, already in it. I knew it from the depth of my warmed over heart.

I held my head in frustration. Did I even follow him the right direction? He could be anywhere by now! Mother wouldn't be too mad at her eldest son for losing the youngest, surely! No, stop thinking that was, it was impossible. You will be in so much poop.

Yes, very.

I panted, running around. What time was it already? Maybe three our four in the afternoon. I had a few good hours before it got too dark and I would have to invold the police. I sgihed, heavily, checking worst places first- could he be in an alley? Or being trapped by some thugs? Oh.. this was very horrible now, worse even.

I followed the child, as I pushed past people, I said sorry quickley every time, keeping my number one focus on that small infant. I needed to make sure he was fine- I knew it, from my soul completely.

I eventually, found the sun setting. It had to be around six by now, and I had just lost the sight of that kid. He went.. this way!

I ran in a direction, and found myself finish my journey with a dead end, and the little child, huddled in a corner, really horrified.

I crept closer. I attempted not clakcing and echoing my noisy shoes off the walls, so this child would not be scared. Since he probably could not see, it was dark in this closed off path of roads.

"w-who's th-th-eere?" A innocent voice asked. I sat down next ot the boy, but he looked simply bewildered. "It's ok." I giggled. "I'm here, are you lost?" I said, high pitched to get the child's idea that I was younger than I looked. Or- I was always cutesy like that.

He smiled a tad, and held a straight smile, with the flicker of an upterning in his mouth. "I lost my brother, we we-re going to-to g-go to the park ttogether, but I guess I didn't find the parkk,- a-at a-l-l." he stuttered. I smiled. "Park?"

Was it the famous, Duckling pond that I knew he wanted to see? I wanted to see the flowers, so that would be amazing! Destiny brought me to the right child to please today!

"Does this park have little duckies and a rainbow colored garden full of rare flowers?"

"y-yes it does." He whiped a tear from his eye. I picked him up too.

"We are going to go to the park, ok?" I said, a glint forming in my eyes.

* * *

It was already dark out.

What

Do

I

Do?

My mother only told me, 'Take care of this little boy at all costs, and make sure you follow him, he tends to run away.' I wan't a babysitter though, it was my only brother. He had spent his entire life with me.

I hit the street wall, as a few passer-by's watched. They strudded along, not making a scene like I was currently.

I really.. should listen to my mother more.. she tells me useful information, and maybe I should doubt her less, I just hoped good would come out of this. Not just a lesson.

I needed to find my little brother, fast. Didn't he want to visit….. Duckie park? No.. he called it that, but it's real name was really called Nadeshiko centre, and I knew he couldn't pronounce that, So I called it 'duckie park' and he adapted.

My next place.

* * *

the little bluenette pranced around, looking at the glistening lake as the moonlit stars and moon shone around, making the pond magically glow. I never knew this place was this pretty, even at night. I looked at the sky, and saw a shooting star.

'Yoru, make a wish!" I gasped, pinting at the sky. He sympathetically smiled. "I wish with all my heart-!" he started, thowing his hands together and crying now. "-To find my annoying, older brother!" I almost laughed, but I feared he would hate me, since little kids don't have the best reason for justice

"you will find him." I glanced at the boy. Waterfalls were about to fill a dry desert in his eyes. I let my face even out, as I tapped my pat-leg with my left hand.

He took that as permission, and I grabbed him up to sit on my lap as I comfort him,

I lightened up my face, smiling now. I knew this pretty lullaby my mother sang when we were sad or scared, and it always. I mean ALWAYS made us feel happy, no matter anything that came by.

I inhaled, and breathed.

"_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)  
La La (La La)  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La (La La)

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh"

I sighed as I breathed, looking at the moon, then the helpless boy in my arms. 'where did you come from..?' then I jumped, waking the little boy when I heard a sound of a foot crunchdown on the growth on the ground benteath us all. I looked to see a tall, pale man with the thinest male body I had ever witnessed. He had dark blue locks like the little boy, only deeper with azre eyes to follow up.

"Yoru?"

* * *

I had found him. Plus his aquanitance.

"Ikutoo~! NYA~!" He shouted, jumping into my arms, graping tightly on me.

I was excited, he was back.

"How dare you." The girl whispered to me, standing to face me. I felt shocked.

What did I do in this whole thing? Was she mad fore me tsking him-because he is my brother after the math.

"you dhouldn't have left This child outside here, do you know how dangerous Japan is? This little kid could have been seriously hurt!" she shouted, making gestures as she moved on, screaming. I was still in amazement. What a strong willed person, and so mature, in a way- for her age at least.. how old couldn't she be? She looked about the same age as my sister, if not, fourteen.

"I didn't abandon him, so watch your mouth." I started. She flinched. "he ran when I wasn't there, and I looked for my little brother all day" I stated, making her breathe in.

"I'm sorry, was just worried if he'd ever find his guardian, or family. It scared me." Why was she scared so much? It wasn't her own family she was dealing with, it wa mine- a stranger to her mind.

"It's completely ok. "I yawned, picking up Yoru. I decided to make my own amuzement, sicne I would never see her again. "Hey, Yoru-" I said, turning to my little brother. "Did she torture you at all? Did the evil witch hurt you?" she was infuriated by the looks of her pink face. "I olny helped him!" she cried angrily. I laughed, shaking my head.

"did you take him to this park?" I asked, curious. "He was talking about it all day." She straightened up. "I needed a break too, but I though this would be a nice way to make him happier. I'm just glad you came to get him, so I can get a wink tonight. I would be worriee sick if he hadn't found you."

I smirked at her. "you would be worried sick? Do you love me _already_?"

She turned like a watermelon. "I was talking about the tiny one!" she sighed. "whatever, I have to get going, have a safe trip home."

"Wait!" I screeched at her. She turned around. I don't know why. I just wanted to help her home too, in pay back for returning my brother safely. My mother would have my head, and I wouldn't be to pleased as well if we had police on the lookout for a three year old family member of ours.

"do you want me to walk you home?" I asked.

* * *

I blushed. This guy was a stinking jerk! He treated me with pure joking the first minute ant the second he's being the nicest guy I'v e ever met, second to Tadase, of course. I smiled. I could use a good walk, maybe. "Sure, I replied, and with that, we walked to my house.

As we approached the doorway, I turned around. "thank you for walking me home," I smiled, "I hope you have a safe trip home to, and don't lose this cutie again!" I pinched Yoru's cheek. Ikuto chuckled. "I surely won't, thanks." He turned around, and left. I sighed. _This was a weird day. I wonder If I will see him again. Oh well._

* * *

"So, did you guys have fun?" my mother stirred the soup in the oven pot. I closed the door, rumbling the wall a bit. "Yeah, Yoru had a lot of fun." I said, emotionless. She coughed. "how are you, Yoru?" she questioned. "Fine, nya~" he jumped into his mothers reach as she put the pot aside to pick u her little son.

"brother, I want to go see that lady again!" Yoru giggled. I stiffened. Don't spill things out, recklessly.. "Lady? Who did you go and talk to?" I didn't have time to lie. "Actually, Yoru got out of my hands for a while, to go see around, and then a younger lady found him." She pointed her finger at me. "Don't ever, lose your brother again! It is so dangerous now a days.." she yelled. I flinched. "yes, I'm sorry."

I was 18, so my mother wasn't going to punish me. Of course, I still mad she would be. I acted like a little kid anyway, so I still went under any punishment if needed. Though usually punishment when you're an adult would be making dinner, or taking out the garbage. Since I lived with her after all, when I wasn't in my house across Japan. I liked to be with my family of course.

"now," she let Yoru run around, releasing him form her arms. "Go find that lady, and bring her over for supper tomarrow, I want to thank her for protecting my youngest child while his brother was carelessly ignoring him. I sighed.

Though my mother wan't super young, she was still only about 28 years old, because she had me when she was younger.

"I wasn't careless. I was very worried." I replied. I took a sip of a cup of milk she placed in front of me while I was talking. "Well, invite her over. You kids have internet and can find anyone now a days, right?" she pured soup into a bowl for me, and left the rest to warm over for her and Yoru. I liked my food hot.

Sighing, I agreed. "Fine, I walked her to her house anyway." I took a sip of soup. "Really? How old did she look anyway?" my mother aked. I sawllowed, replying, "About fourteen, to fifteen." I replied blandly. "Yet she knew how to take care of children more than you, wow." My mther tisked. Oh well, looks like me and pinkie had a date tomarrow. "Yeah, I'll get her."

* * *

I sighed, tossing blankets over my head, and grabing my cell phone. I had a mailbox full of messages.

Rima..

Yaya….

Daichi..

And Utau…

And a bunch of other people, sent me messages referring too… my business!

I jumped out of the covers and sat frantically on my computer chair, and opened my website.

Other than Easter company, I had work.

I was a clothesline saleman, but my friends didn't know that. I sewed clothes and my own fashion in my free time, really punky, frilly and girly, dark and spunky, and casual and professional, clothing.

I had a knack for these kinds of things, as well.

I loved to make designs, then build them, and when I had posted picturres on line, people were begging to buy them from me!

It was a really fu side thing, and I even had a cool buisness name.

Amulet.

I sighed. Fullfilling orders and pressing keys. This was going to ruin my eyes yet again. And then I have four hours of sleep, then computers again. Why me?

I threw my head on my desk and tried to regain composure as continuing.

Just then, I remebered I wanted to hang out with Utau this weekend.

Which was tomarrow, but I wanted to chill wit her.

I dialed the plastic buttens, and listened for the ring.

"Hello?" I heard her tired voice say.

"Yes, Utau, are you busy tomarrow?" IO hopefully crossed my fingers as I pleaded.

"uh..Sorry Amu, I'm busy with my family, and I'm finally coming to see them." She replied.

"you have family around here, Utau-chan?"

she laughed at this. "Of course! My mother misses me, a lot lately, since I've been travelling, and stufying on the other side of this town."

"Oh," I replied. I guess I'll bug her anpother time. "Bye then."

"Bye Amu."

I heard all connection noises fail out of my ears.

I was alone, yet again. Oh fun Amu, You have work, and no friends house to go to afterward.

* * *

Next day~

I sighed. I walked around to this girls house very early, hopefully she wasn't-

Gone.

I knowcked on her door multiple times, but nobody answered. I sighed. This was going to be hopeless, I didn't want to wait the whole day here.. until I saw her neighbor sweeping his patio.

"h-hey, Excuse me!" I shouted to him, hoping to get attention.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Do you know when the woman who lives here will be back?"

"uh….. she usually gets here around four, or maybe five, she works at Easter if you want to visit her now." He retorted.

"Oh, thank you!" I exclaimed, now getting into my car, and driving to Easter.

It was a big company, so you could never miss it.

I tried to focus, but the screen was giving me a bad head ache. Espicially with all the colors mizing, it hurt my brain cells.

Alot.

I almost would faint, if It was lasting any longer. But wouldn't it be bad to see the nurse get ill and faint?

My thoughts were interuppted by a desk lady tapping on the door frame, to catch my attention. I thankfully turned my chair around, and off the computer screen's painful sight.

"Someone is here to pick you up early from work, Miss Hinamori. He said it was buisness." I smiled. Somebody saved me from this. "ok." I rushed out, maybe too fast.

I took the elevator, to find that same, blue haired male in the opening room, waiting for myself.

"what are you doing here?"

"Are you ready to go?" he changed the subject, walking outside.

"Are you listening?' I followed him, now screeching.

"My mother wanted to thank you for helping my little brother. She invited you to dinner with us." He put a lolly pop in his mouth, not bothering to show emotion now.

Wasn't he like? 19 or something? He's acting pretty young for his age, and did he need to pull me out of important buisness, just for dinner? Not that I don't mind, I needed to get away from screens… and the internet.

"Well, My mother was very thankful because you helped him I guess. I personally would have been fine without rewarding a fourteen year old. You probably just took babysitting classes." I felt my blood boil.

"I am sixteen, thank you very much!" I screeched. He looked amazed. "Well, you sure look young. Oh well, I wasn't that far off." He sighed, holding the sucker in his mouth as he opened the door to his car, and showed me in. Was he going to kidnap me? No.

I gave in and went in the car, and the we drove in silence, only I dound myself grow tired, and it was all the way down from there.

I sighed, and looked into the review mirror, only to see my passenger guest fully sleeping. Wow, she really is too young for her age, I guess it's good to stay young longer, I do it too.

* * *

About an hour later

I opened the dfoor to my car, as I opened her door and poked her, until her eyes fluttered open. "T-this is your house?" she squeked, looking at my mothers mansion. "Yes, is that strange?" I asked, clising her door behind her, as she walked out the door and up the door steps.

I closed the door behind me, as she waited nervously besdide me. What a funny kid, has she never been is somebody else's house before?

I walked in the door and stayed where I was. I would never adventure farther in someones house uninvited. It was very, I mean very, impolite. I waited for the guy named Ikuto to move, but he didn't and he was also giving me a strange look when I looked over to him. "What?" asked, clueless. "Are you going in or not? You can go up the stairs you know, this isn't bowser's castle." He replied. I felt weird. Did he walk into other people's houses randomly?

My thoughts were disturbed by a woman with long blonde hair walking in the room, and she was wearing a casual outfit. She had bright, big blue eyes.

"Is this her?" she exclaimed, clasping her hands together. He nodded "yes, she's the one who helped Yoru." He plainly said, then walked up the stairs, to his own buisness. What a guy.

"So!" The woman explained, walking down the stairs. "Thank you so much for Helping Yoru, I just neededd to see you in person and thank you so I hope I didn't cause any issues with your personal life!" She gave me a teary eye. I shook my head. I know that Ikuto did bother me, but this woman meant no harm. "ahaha, it's okay, I'm thankful something interesting happened in my life!" she tilted her head confuzed. I alaughed awkwardly. "Ok, then let's get dinner made, while that's happeneing, would you like to see Yoru? He misses you already!" She cheered. A little kid has that amazing a memory, that's amazing.

"Ahh! It's dah lady!" He cheered as he ran up to me, while I sat in the living room. I cheered, sitting down to reach his level, my feet under me. "How are you Yoru?" I said in a bubbly voice, catching his one-on-one attention. "Goowd! How is lady?" he asked innocently. "haha, my name is Amu, and I'm fine!" I giggled. Ikuto sat on the couch, playing a video game… Call of duty..

"Ikuto, don't you think you should play that around Yoru? Won't he get bad ideas?" I snapped lightly, just to get his gaze. "Yoru doesn't even understand it." He blandly replied. "I still don't-" I heard Yoru cry. He was watching something get shot. "It-s scwary!-!" he sniffed. I couldn't watch little kids cry. "It's fine, come here, Yoru!" I got his attention, throwing my arms out. "Yoru soesn't like boom…" He cried in my grasping army hug. I snapped. "Ikuto, turn that off!" I walked in front of the screen.

"Hey, I was just about to-" it turned off by itself. The woman walked in. "Ikuto, you shouldn't let Yoru be around you when your doing this stuff!" she yelled lightly toward him. "I'll put Yoru to bed." She dropped the plug in cord that she had disconnected, and picked up Yoru. "Hey, can I come with you,-?" "Souko." She smiled. "And yes, you can." She replied sweetly. I followed her.

Yoru was in the crib now, and I was watching him doze off with Souko. "So Amu," she started. "that;'s your name, right?" she asked. "Yes, that's my name." I whispered. "how old are you?" She asked. "haha, Ikuto thought I was fourteen, but I'm sixteen." She widened her eyes. "You look younger.. wow, but I guess that means you'll look prettier for longer." She winked, and I blushed. "Pretty, not really..-" "you are too, do not deny it!" she laughed in low audio. I blushed harder. I had to bring up a better topic then my face. "So, Is Ikuto your eldest son?'" I asked. "Yes, he's the lone wolf alright.." I tilted my head. "lone wolf? What does that mean?" she sighed. "He acts a lot younger than he sould in reality, and he actually is pretty quiet, unless he's family. He doesn't really talk to many people, and he doesn't have many friends either." She smiled. "but he just is stubborn, and he refuses to talk to anyone mainly, unless it has to do with his work, but I guess that is how his personality is." She smiled at me. "Amu, do you have a boyfriend?" I blushed. Why ask that? "No! Why?" I asked, scred but curious. She laughed it off, standing up and walking out the door. "no reason, and dinner is now ready, so let's go, ok?" she walked out, and I followed.

At the dinner table, it was very quiet. We were having a type of restaurant food, that I didn't recognize. It was pretty quiet.

"So, how is everybody?" Souko joined.

"I'm fine, you are a delighful cook, Souko!" I

she blushed. "Oh stop, it isn't that good, is it?" She asked, cupping her mouth.

I noticed there were more than enough plates of food out.

"It's great food!" I replied to her.

"So, Amu, what do you do for a living?" Souko asked.

"Oh me?" I asked, pointing to me.

"theres isn't any other Amu, is there here?" ikuto asked, taking a bite of his dinner.

"Hah, I guess I work at Easter as a nurse in apprentice, but I like my side buisness better, and it 's my own clothing line.." I was starting to sound braggish.

"I'm not trying to-" suddenly the door closed. The front foor.

"mother, I'm hom-" I saw a familiar head pop out of the doorway after I heard tapping on the stair steps, and a face popped out the entry way.

Utau.

She looked at me, with pure curiosity.

"M-mother? Why is Amu here?"

I dropped my fork. Utau is Ikuto's sister?

* * *

**So, I'm done this chapter, the next one will be done when I feel like doing so. I hope to make every chapter this long, or longer more. **

**I don' own shugo chara, or the song**

**Safe and sound, by taylor swift, featuring the civil wars**


	2. Lost Jobs

"U-Utau?" I exclaimed, staniding up.

Souko gave a wild, but only interested expression as she gasped. "You two know each other?" she asked, raising a hand over her mouth.

Utau nodded furiously. "were best friends, mom! Amu, how did you get here?"

I felt a random moment come on.

:T-that is an interesting story.."

"I have time now." She crossed her arms awiting an explination.

"So you found Yoru? Ikuto how could you have lost him!" she ate her soup, glaring at her brother.

"I didn't mean to! He ran away!" He said, drinking milk.

"Well, that was very nice of you to help him, Amu!" Utau explained.

I nodded. "You know that I love children.. Utau." I sipped my tea.

She smiled. "I know, I still think you would be a great day-care lady.." she trailed off.

I rolled my eyes, sipping tea. "I can't, I work at Easter."

She shook her head. "You just work there because Tadase is there!" She nudged me.

I blushed. "I-I d-do not!" "Who's Tadase?" a deep voice asked.

I looked across the table to see Ikuto suddenly interested.

I smiled. "He's nothing more than-"

"Nothing more than your future husband!" Utau giggled outward. I slunk in my chair.

"Utau!" I exclaimed. Ikuto smiled lightly, and sipped his milk again. Did he only drink milk?

"So," souko's voice approached my ears quickly. "Would you like to stay over to night?" she asked. I waved my hands in front of my face. "No need, I have a sister to get back home to, and Utau hasn't seen you guys in a while, anyway." I urged.

"Alright," she sighed, standing up. "I'm done, I have to prepare Yoru's dinner. Ikuto, when Amu is done her tonight you have to drive her home, ok?" he slouched down like a flimsy daisy, falling forward. "Why? I don't want to take her home.." He pouted now. I giggled, trying yet to muffle the sound with the end of her sleeve, and he looked at her. "what are you laughing about?" He asked, pouting still. "n-nothing." I held back giggles, standing up now.

"I'm done," I ut my plate away. "I should get go-" I started, but got cut off. "Amu, you don't have to leave yet." She insisted. "Let's go talk in my room, I'm sure you want to know more." She smiled sympathetically.

"So, I guess I owe you some facts," she started as I shuffled through her room, looking in all her stuff, while she layed on her bed, talking to me. "I don't get to see my family that often you see, because I'm in the music industry. My brother, Ikuto, is the runner of our buisness-" "Ikuto is?" I asked frantic.

He can barely take care of himself or be obedient, how would he run his own company?

"Isn't he a little- immature?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Definitely not when it come to our buisness," She stated.

I smiled. That's good to hear that he's only immature at home..

"So, after that fact, my mom lives on the other side of town, while Ikuto stays here until he needs to drive dow to the office for recordings and such." She said, relaxing,

She sat up, winking at me. "Hey, Amu, are you interested in my brother?" I nearly dropped the glass instrument I was holding, in shock. I looked at her, blushing. "Of course not! Why would I like someone of that low level, leaving Yoru at the park.." I mumbled near the end. I only blushed in reality because my love lif was never mentioned, and no matter what, I was always uneasy on the 'love' topic, to be honest.

Oh, well." She sighed. "He seemed different today, I thought you were making him change. Dang it ,you would have been adorable together, too.." she pouted childishly.

I laughed, and opened my eyes to look at the clock. It's that late already? Ten o clock?

"Utau, I need your brother to drive me home now, but it was nice seeing you, again!" I said, sprinting out the door.

I looked around their enormous house, only to find Ikuto sleeping on the couch. It was funny. I didn't have a sharpie on me at the moment, but I smiled. I could be childish too.

Perfect opportunity; locked on.

A seconds past and I already had my make-up case out of my purse, and fumpled with the powder brush. I swiftly glazed it across Ikuto's face, and cheek bones, smearing concealer everywhere. I may not be a make-up artist, but I wanted to try to make him look like a girl. And to top it off, he had perfect eyelashes that were long, swift, and a dark, navy blue, if you looked closer. He had lush lips, and a symetric jaw. Her make-up screamed to be all used on the same person.

I had put on concealer, and was now dabling at the eye shadow, then soon, the eyeliner, and soon after, eventually I got out my mascara, and was combing his eyelashes with the black grit. It was fun, really. My mom was strict, but had her soft side, so when I grew up, I never had anybody to play make-up with me,and my mom refused her face to be a canvas for a seven year old. Though I had fun, and growing up, taking care of Ami was nice. I just wish… I could have had, a more, carefree, shall we call it childhood?

He started knitting his eyebrows toward each other, signaling his wake up. I threw mey make-up in my bag, then stood up. I shook his arm.

"Hey, wake up, you have to drive me home." I whispered, trying not to explode with tummy-pulling, ear-splitting, rude, laughter. I sighed replacing it. I tried to look at him with a straight face. Not possible. I cracked a bit until he was standing up beside me. He now looked like a tall, blunette model from some stuck up country. Maybe that had to do with his figure, face shape and the way his lips pouted and turned the wrong way.

I let a giggle escape, then, blushing, I walked toward the door.

He followed, and we were almost out the door, then Souko appeared.. a look of awkward content on her face, as her eye twitched.

"Ikuto?" She asked, dumbfounded and tramatized by her possibly gay son.

I was behind Ikuto, and he wasn't facing me, so I just mouthed 'no!' and crossed my arms around.

She seemed to get the idea, because she shook it off and smiled to me, and Ikuto turned around to see what I was doing, which was now whistling, looking impatient as I stod in front of the door, tracing my fingers along the iron handle.

I was pushed out the door by Ikuto's persistance, but when I walked by the closest window I shot a look of a smile at Souko and winked.

This was sure a fun family. Utau, she looked like her mother too, and she was very kind, unlike Utau sometimes, she get's very, very angry, and competitive. I wonder why? They have a dad to, don't they? If so, Is that persona from papa-san's side? So many un ansswered questions, not enough car ride to explain it all.

"So," he started. "tell me about this Tadase guy." What an intruder. I looked at his face.

A really, really, stupid, beatiful intruder. I blushed to myself. I mean, with the make up on. That's right, the make up.

She smiled. "He's a really wonderful guy, really mature, and kind, unlike you." I syuck out my tongue. He smirked, looking in the review mirror.

"Says the one who put this junk on my face." My jaw hit the floor I think.

"Y-You knew?" I stuttered, now embarassed that he was just playing.

He smiled. "Yeah, it's not too hard to feel your face, which fels like baby powder, and touch your eye to find a rainbow on your hand a second later." He simply stated.

"So you do have some kid in you still." He stared at the road.

I felt embarassed again. "why, Am I not like a normal teenager all the time?" I asked, depressed in a weird way that I was considered acting 'old.'

"You always act like that, you should really lighten up, it suits you better. Your only sixteen, and you act like a mature thirty year old." This made me dpreesed in a sense, because I couldn't help it, but I wasn't the type to be out of character unless was alone, or helping somebody like Yoru. I always took responsibility.

It made me smile though, thinking that somebody approved of me, the real me.

"what are you smiling at?" He asked. Closest thing, one guess, this isn't it, but;

"Your face." I smirked at him,

which he now looked at the road, his eyes shining bright, and yet he looked annoyed, though I swear it wasn't the dim light, or the colorful powder on his face, he wore a real blush.

I laughed at the thought.

I opened the door to get out, and I well did, and with that, I closed the door to his car, and walked to his car window.

"Hey, Ikuto." I said. He acknoledged me by staring directly into my eyes. I couldn't take his seriosuy, still, but oh well. I sighed, laughing. "tell your mom thanks for tonight, and also.." I went dangerously close to his face, more like his ear. He looked like he was enjoying the no-space thing, but I just ignored that, blosing in near his ear, whipering- "Ikuto, another thing; make-up comes off with a special remover, you should go ask your mom for that stuff." I backed away, laughing, while he just looked now annoyed, a really, annoyed… clown.

I waved and entered my house, and locking the door.

I sat on my couch, thinking about the interesting night I had.

Ikuto is Utau's brother?

Utau's manager is her brother?

Souko is a single mother?

With three children?

That must be hard.

I sighed, turning on the television, and getting ready to relax.

I looked at my phone during a television commercial. I checked a voice message, and cautiously listened to it.

"Hello, this is an automatic message from- Hello, Amu?" Ithe voice that sounded ;ike a robot, was replaced by Tadase's voice.

"I'm so sorry to tell you, but we've hired a new nurse, and her second, so you will no longer be working here… I'm sorry, Hinamori." As th beep signaled the end of message, I almost dropped my phone, but all I felt was my eyes glaze over with tears.

Sure, I could find a new job.. But I didn't get to see Tadase, and really, I just wanted to be with him more.

He only used hinamori as my first name, anyway. I would prefer Amu-chan.

I was still staring at the screen, until I grew enough courage to close it.

I weaped into my legs as I held them close to my body. I needed someone to hold onto on these kinds of moments. I needed, somebody…..

As if on cue, her doorbell rang. She wiped away tears just leaning on her eyes with her free arm. Well- the one that wasn't hugging her body.

She answered the door, only to reveal Ikuto.

"Hey, you left your purse in the car, So I thought it would be nicer to drop it off now, rather than wait for another excuse to see me again," his face looked at my face carefully. "Were you crying?" He asked, sarcastically. "Because you look like cr-" He was about to say something horrible, but I found out that it would have been easier on my body to hear no words of sarcasm. Or truth.

I threw my arms around his neck, pulling him close, and he had to bend over.

"Hey wha-?" He asked, serious all of a sudden. "Are you okay? What happened in the 10 minutes I wasn't here?" He asked, looking for my face in the bundle of pink, sobbing fuzz.

"I lost- my job.." I sniffed. He coughed. "That's not the biggest deal-" "I know!" I snapped a little. He flinched, as I took that second to wipe the reforming tears. "I-it's just… a more personal thing about…" I whispered, hoping he heard me.

"So, what is it?" he did.

I waved my hand around a little, for emphasize. "I-It's none of your concern, youd probably just laugh at me anyway." I sighed.

He laughed. "Try me, I can be emotional too." He sat down on my couch, closing the door. He wasn't invited to the pity party..

I sighed, giving in.

"Ok, it's just that," I flicvked my hand around. "I liked my boss a lot, and he fired me… so I guess he didn't care…" I trailed off, looking at the pixels on the screen, awaiting a reply..

he chuckled loudly, and I turned my now enraged attention to him. "What's funny about my feelings? I told you I didn't need to tell you!" I yelled. He pated my back.

"It's just that," He laughed. "That means he wasn't interested!" I felt the tears, now coming in hatred, almost blow in my face.

He coughed, regaining composer. "How long were you working for him?" I sniffed. "A year and a half." I wiped a tear.

He laughed more. I was going to hurt him one of these times. I just noticed, he didn't have make-up on anymore. Oh well, it was funny while it happened.

"You should be looking towar guys who aren't stuck up jerks, Amu." He looked now, concerned.

I tisked. "Coming from you? I'd rather take advice from Tadase." I laughed.

"Tadase-huh?" He laughed. "the way you described him sounded like a jerk to me, anyway."

I flinched. "I only said perfectly nice things about him, how did he sound rude to you?" I asekd.

"Simple," He pointed out. "Most people who are nice, are usually faking it, or just trying to get popular. Like Tadase for example. He has the nicest personality, but did he really ever take the time to hear your side of the story? And how many times have you ever listened to his complaining?" he laughed. I thought about it.

I really always was, just a worker. He used me like his assistant to talk to, but really, other that asking me how my day was, with no detail, he's never bothered for my interests. Was I really just faliing for a crush? Maybe it was all just a sweet act. Like a puppy dog for treats.

He was right.

"Also," He looked around my house, smiling. "You'll find the nicest personalities in the funniest places, even the careless, annoying one's have stories too, you know." His words were sweet, just like trying to calm a little child. It was as almost if- "Just like you, an annoying side-narrator." He winked at me. What?

Oh. He's going to get it!

Eventuaally, after I chased him out of my house, I grumbled goodnight as I slammed the door, and he waved and honked his car horn as he drove by. I smiled to myself, when he passed. It was funny, but that guy did make me feel better.

* * *

I walked into my house, and laughed under my breath.

The look on her face when I stole her cell phone! HAH! What a joke. Hinamori acts childish if she wants to, and its fun to be around her, because she falls for everything.

"Ikuto, your done playing dress up?" Souko puckered out her lips as she looked surprised. Did she really think I was playing dress up?

I grumbled. "It was Hinamori, not my doing- she put make-up on me while I was sleeping!" I retorted. She giggled. "I know, really. She is a fun one, but she acts a little mature for her age… right?" my mother asked, as we walked to the kitchen.

"She's actually pretty nice," I sighed, helping clean dishes. "She was really nice, after I cheered her up when we got to her place. She's fun to tease." I thought about it. Maybe She sould visit me more, for humor.

She looked at me in surprise. "Are you taking iterest in her, Ikuto?" nevermind, no humor purposes, mother will joke. "No!" I groaned. She laughed. "Yeah, you never have been too interested in females.." She trailed off. This again? "They are annoying, accept you And Utau. I can't stand them." I grumbled. I know I didn't hate girls, nor any female, actually. Just an incident happened once, that I never wanted to mention again. To anybody.

"Wait- what? Why was Amu upset?" souko asked. I washed the dishes again, and handed her a plate to dry off. "she lost her job. The guy she likes worked there or something." She sighed. She walked ot the room, appartly seeing something amazing in another room, or didn't care what I was saying.

"Mom?"  
I asked. She turned to look at me, th most mischievious, excited glint in her eye yet.

I felt frightened. My mother was usually kid, caring, and gentle, but you can't stop her when she has an idea, and she'll stay upset for a very, long time if you ruin or doubt her plan.

I'll just go with it.

~ The next day ~ ~

I gripped my cellphone that was in my hand, the entire night, in case Tadase- mr. Hotori decided to hire me again. Or maybe not.

I clutched the pillow now, trying to let the idea go, as my hand felt suddenly wet, which I didn't notice, was all my sweat gathered up from holding the little hand held item all night yesterday.

I got up for my day. Maybe I would find something interesting today, or- I still have to support myself, why not go get a job? Work? That couldn't be any harm.

None of the sort.

I had a buisness, but that was only a part-time buisness. That's only when people requested my work or I posted something for a one-of-a-kind item auction. It wasn't something to make life out of, really.

As I left, pink hair tiesd up in a bundle to the side, with my glasses on, and a baggy t-short and shorts, and my classy, straw sandals, I walked out into the summer day.

I walked around looking for a job.

Ice cream shop.

Taken.

Fashion industries? Boutiques?

Too many hireed.

Market?

No, too little pay, plus, they have a load of boring costumers. Not fun.

Where too next? I was for sure. And I mean FOR SURE not going to work as a garbage man.

There were plenty more jobs surely.

Half the day had past, and I didn't have the slightest Idea where to work.

I didn't have enough currently to make and sell outfits.

I could sell things, but that would only get me a few dollars.

Resumes werent fun.

A lot of jobs required you to be older, I'm surprised I was allowed to work at Easter, and as a nurse.

I looked at the setting sun, as I sat on a park bench, slurping a smoothie. When it hit me. Literally.

I looked behind me, where the object that had hit my head had come from. I saw a child from behind a fence, from the preschool behind me, and he was pointing to what had hit me. I looked where his finger pointed, and it led to a big, red bouncy ball, the size of my stomache.

I passed it to him, and looked over at the preschool as he left. There was a sign on the window, it was pretty blurry, but I could just barely make out the words….'

It read clearly now; 'help wanted'.

I choked out a gasp as I ran to the door, knocking on it.

A grey haired woman answered. She was wearing a pink, doily lined nightgowned, and look like she just woken up. I sure hope I'm not the cause of her awaken.

"Yes, what would you like m'aam?" she asked, in her rigid whispers. I smiled. "This is a preschool, right? Could I possible work here?" I asked, in the most sweet tone my vocie could offer.

She smiled. "Oh, you saw the sign! Yes, yes, come in." And wth that.. she dissapeared.

I'm guessing I had to follow her inside? Ok.

I followed her into a house that smelled like old perfume and cookies over the fire. Or was that marshmallows?

She urged me to sit down, point with her cane in right arm.

"Hun, are you good with children?" She asked, rocking back and forth, back and forth, back an-

"Yes Mrs-?"

"Hartweather." She smiled.

"Oh, Mr Hartweather, I am wonderful with children, I love their smiles, and the way they act, and how cute they are! I just want to eat them up!" I giggled. She frowned.

"I better hope you wouldn't, deary..." Had this woman heard of a metaphor?

"I'm sorry- I just mean.. they are adorable."

She giggled. "I know, so, can I see your Id, resume, car license or passport by any chance?" she asked. I smiled, reaching into my worn out purse, and grabbing a slit of paper holding my face, and facts about me on it.

"My-my. 16..?" she asked, adjusting her eyes close.

Oh no, what If I don't get the job because of how young I am? I just want to be older! Fend for myself, like somebody older! I wish It was that easy, I want this job so badly. Kids are so cute, all kids are. I really, really want this job? Am I sweating? Oh I think I am. Oops, this looks suspicios, maybe she might think I'm not this child.. maybe a creep? I never pictured a girl as a creep or anything, of course.. but-

"Well, that just means you'll have a lot more time with the children, welcome to the job!" she smiled, passing my license ot me, giving me a hug. I nodded eagerly. MORE TIME WITH CHILDREN! MY DREAM JOB!

* * *

I sighed as I watched my mother pick up the phone. I played my war, and shootin games while my mother was looking through the phone book. Souko, why don't you just ask me to help you with things you don't know how to do..

"Ikuto?" she called. I got up, and walked over to her, smirking. "Mother, you need help finding a phne number?" I asked. She blinked. "Yes, I want to know if you knew Amu's number?" she asked.

Was my mother asking Amu on a date?

Why would she need something like that?

"Mom, why do you need-"

"I need it!" she panicked, and slightly screamed, like it was real important.

I told her the number, and watched her dial. How did I get Amu's number? Well, let's just say I find these things out from people…

(or Amu's notebook in her purse.)

"Hello- Amu?" she said.

I heard a slight buzzing sound form the cell, including the talking, im sure.

"I was just wondering, if you wanted a job?" she asked.

What?

Why?

How?

"Mother, give me the-" I dived for the small electronic, and she dodged.

"Amu," she hled me back by her free hand, talking so calm. "I am going on a trip for a while, and I need somebody to stay at my house and watch Yoru- so would you mind?" I leaped for her.

She ducked around, as I face planted.

It was true, my mother was leaving for a while, so I was going to be home alone for a month or more, and I wante it to _stay_ like that.

"You got a job already? The preschool? That's the one Yoru goes to!" my mother chimed, as I sat up, rubbing my face repeatedly.

The preschool hey? That's a new one. I think Utau mentioned her likeing children, at the dinner.

"I Don't want Ikuto babysitting, because I don't trust him, of course! He acts like a five year old." She looked at her nails as if she was a gossiping teenager, fretting over her manicure.

Thanks mom. It's nice to know you don't trust me.

"I'll pay you fifteen dollars an hour, every day." She exclaimed.

My jaw dropped, as I heard the line go short. She was probably shocked, too. I didn't even get that much where I worked, of course, I was the manager. Wait- I got over that! But for babysitting, that's quite a haul, specially if you'll be a visiotr for a month.

"You'll stay? Thanks Amu!…no, no, you can stay in my room…Yeah, ok. Sounds good, see you then." She hung up, while I was just sitting there.

"Well, looks like You and Amu will be getting to know each other better, Ikuto." She winked.


	3. Emotions

Giggling to nobody in particular, I walked home, satisfied with what I did.

I got a job, two actually.

I cannot believe Soko wants me to babysit that little cutie!

Wait.

I froze, stopping my feet in my own thoughts.

I had to pack clothing, get all my needs together, and pack up nicely so I can stay at Soko's for about a month. She said that, right? I was supposed to be staying there while babysitting Yoru, so I had to use her room and watch him all the time, too. Ikuto was too irresponsible for that job.

I sighed, putting my cell phone in my bag, and walking up my street. Tomarrow would be interesting. I wonder if Ikuto knew I would be his house mate for about a month – possibly two?

~Ikuto's point of view.

"Mom!" I threw my hands, rubbing my face all over, to ttry to calm my facial, upset nerves in my face. "Why would you do that?" I asked, petrified.

Why would my own mother let a complete stranger babysit, live in the house, and pay her too? Was she crazy? I didn't need to know this girl any more to know that she was an adverage girl, loving make-up, fashion, and boys, and would drool at any cute guy. That's how it always is! Thought she never actually.. put that persona on.

My mother chuckled.

"It won't be bad for you to meet new people Ikuto, And Amu is a nice girl, she knows to give you your space, and I'm sure she'll take Your brother out of your hands." She walked off, tossing her cell phone on the couch as she passed through the living room.

"Ugh." I laid my head back on the couch, since my body was sprawled out on the floor, in my sad attemts to pull the phone out of my mother's hand.

"Why her?" I asked myself.

"Why who?" I heard a less –manly voice pout. It was Yoru.

"Just Hinamori, she's going to be staying with , Hinamori."

"Onee-chan?" He squeled.

I threw my hand lashing it at my face. "No! Don't call her sister now! She's not related to us… she doesn't even belong in this house." My turn to pout came, as I stubbornly pulled my arms into a huddle.

Was I ever acting like a kid. But other than acting like a kid, I was just really quiet, or I didn't talk at all, so I'm sure my family likes me the way I am. Maybe that's just me?

Oh well, I have to go to bed.

I jumped under the covers after brushing dinner out of my mouth, and putting my night ware on. I was tired, so I didn't bother falling asleep to music.

I just wanted a bottle of beer, to forget this event. She'll be here tomarrow, and my mom will leave.

~ Amu's point of view.

It was early, I'm sure. I heard the birds proudly chirping outside my glass window frame, and bringing their family in along with the chourus of rings and chimes.

The sun peeked through the curtains, leaving a warm shine on my bed, which smelled like the sun. I uncertainly pulled the blanket out of reach, throwing it on the floor unwillingly as I stood up to proceed with the was a big day.

After checking my hair, and fixing it up to be in a side ponytail, I threw on a t-shirt, it was grey with lace on the bottom, and then wore a thin, pink shrug, which looked like a bright coral from a reef.

Putting on my black skirt, I exited my house with all my monthly belongings. My hairbrush, toothpaste, all my get ready stuff, clothes, and any neccesary equiptment, that would be useful for…entertainment?

Though I'm sure I'll be filled up in schedule with Yoru, other children… and Ikuto.

What would he think of this big mess? Would he dislike me? We got along the other day thankfully, but I'm sure, that could easily change.. maybe his childish side would get the better.

Arriving at the house again, that I nostalgically remembered from last night, or was it the night before? Stupid memory. It was the night before last night. Anyway, it was right in front of me. There was no car in the driveway of the cream painted house, so I think Soko already left, for her journey. Well, vacation- but word enhancement never hurt a soul.

I uneasily knocked, only to come face to nothing with the other wall, from the inside of the house. Did a ghost open the door?

"Hello?" I asked. Ikuto better not be pranking me, I wasn't in the mood for horror movies~ ever, actually.

"Down here!" I heard a cute voice say, that gave me the urge to be one of those old grandmothers to pinch little children's cheeks, wishing they could be that adorable again.

"Yoru!" I jumped down, if that was possible, and dropping my luggage, picked up Yoru and twirled him around.

"Stop Amu! Too fast!" He giggled.

"You might not want to do that, he just ate, and hell spit up on you."

I looked to the open dorway to see a plain, emotionless Ikuto leaning on the frame. Hee was wearing a gray hoodie, and it was zippped up mostly, bu5t I could see a sailor like stripped tee underneath. He was wearing long, baggy jeans as well.

I sighed.

"Hey Ikuto, how are you?" I tried to make conversation.

"I was doing great, until I heard you were staying in my house for a month." He yawned.

This guy was impossible, right?

I put Yoru onto my pocked out hip as I nounced around, carrying my luggage inside with my free hand. "Looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed." I coughed, walking by, as Yoru's giggles applauded my entrance.

I walked into Soko's room. It was large, actually. It was a cream color, that was a lightly warmer color than the house, by the way, the house looked like the skin of a vampire, while this wall, bed sheets, window cutains, and side table, and rug, were all a creamy, sun-loved warm creamy beige, like the glaze topping for a cinnamon roll.

"Wow!" I was amazed. The place was beautiful!

"It is nice, isn't it." Ikuto walked in, dropping my purse on the bed, which I may have dropped when excitedment made me drool over Yoru.

"Oh..Thanks" I said, meaning the bag.

"No problem." He said, simply walking out.

I grabbed his arm. He looked back, his eyes asking me, "_What would you like_?"

"Ikuto.." I felt it weird to start out conversation like this. "Do you really not want me staying here?" I asked, uncertain. He shrugged. "It's not like I have much of a choice, It was my mom's decision, but whatever. If it was my ex girl friends staying over, I would be _only_ hostile." He declared, hands in his pocket, walking out.

"Why do you hate your ex?" I asked, as his shoulders bunched up, and tensed. So much, that I could see it under his hoodie.

Too nosy.

"That's none of your buisness. Were getting closer on the hostile thing, Amu." He pointed out.

"I'm sorry for asking," I whispered. "It's none of my buisness." I looked away from his back, as if it was one of those horror films, scaring me with gore, screams, and sights that I couldn't unsee…..

"Yeah, your right, It's not." He then walked out.

What was so bad about Ikuto's Ex girlfriend that he didn't want to talk about it? Was she just that unwannted? Maybe. Like he said, none of my buisness.

Preparing dinner was fun. I could barely get a decent grade in home ec, now I had to cook an advanced dinner for two hungery boys, and me? What was I thinking. When did I go back to school, anyway? Oh yeah, still on that long break.

Apparently, Utau Hoshina was again doing her studies, at her other apartment, and she was not going to be living here. Too bad, I could have used her help here, not to mention a girl to keep my talks sane, and my sanity.

Jumping to the stove, with the now overboiling home made chicken soup, I took it off the heater. Great! If I burned their soup, they would probably burn me.. UH, why would they leave the cooking to me?

Are they so sexist that they think I belong in the kitchen and in the laundry room? This is insane- not right!

My overreactive thoughts stopped after Ikuto's hands picked up the pot for me, where I was reaching.

"Do you even know how to eat?" He laughed. I could feel the smirk on his face behind me burning through my back. His mood was uneven, wasn't it? Did he ever make total sense?

"I'm not great at home ec." I pointed out sighing, and stirring the soup. He chuckled, grabbing my hand. "that's not how to do that, here, like this."

He guided my hand around the pot, not to fast like I was going. He explained, whispering in an inside voice that is wasn't like whipping cream, you didn't need to spin the spoon fast, it was a slow, steady pace that allowed the soup to absorb the heat even after being off the oven.

Was he a home ec tracher?

He should be one.

I sighed, as he help the pot with my hand, and poured the soup into the bowls.

"I can put soup into a bowl Ikuto." I growled.

He laughed. "Ok, you sure? You might burn yourself if your not careful!" He chirped.

I sighed, slouching while sighing. He was so annoying. I swear-

I must have gone overboard with raging, that my hand was shaking, and the oily soup dripped on my hand in the process.

I luckily dropped the soup pot on the counter, so it didn't spill all over the place, or worse, on Ikuto or I, but the spot where I got oils on my really stung.

I screeched, wavering my hand round about to get cold air flowing through the burn.

Ikuto growled, but it sounded like a deep laugh stuck in his throat. "See, I told you. You're a true clutz, An olympic winner at one." He encouraged, holding my arm under cold water. He left, grabbing something.

I turned to see him reading a book, as if he was a proffessor. I was mentally adding nerd glasses and a comb in his hand. Yeah, I think he could get away with being a nerd.

"oil burns have to be held under running water for fiftee minutes, and you can't use ice, that will make it burn more, or fracture the burn, making it in more shock." He closed the book, and put the cold water tap on high.

I sighed, pain still wrenching at my finger, threatning to release warm tears as the excrutiating pulsing thobs and stings jolted my finger.

He rubbed my shoulders, and lowered his head to my ear. "See, I told you so." He hummed, making me want to tilt me head back fast, hurting him.

"Huhh!" I sighed, closing my eyes, deciphering whether to risk my burn getting worse by punching him in the gut.

Violence doesn't solve anything, be a good example for Yoru.

"Your mood sure changed." I interpretted, while the sound of flowing water at full blast filled the kitchen, bouncing off the walls as Ikuto poured Yoru's, his, and my soup. He turned around to meet my eyes, since my voice threw the impression I was talking _to_ him.

He smirked. "My persona changes a lot. Speaking of which, why do you treat Yoru like a child, and your all fun and games with him…" he leaned against the counter, staring at me. "Though other wise, yoy act like a mature thirty year old?"

I sighed. It would have to come out sooner or later.

"Actually.." I started, looking toward him, with narrowed, suspended and upset eyes.

"I-" I was cut off by Yoru running in the room.

"Amu, I'm bored, and hungry!" Yoru sobbed, cutely, little powdered blush rising his cheeks, as his teary eyes frowned.

I smiled sympathetically.

"Sure, yoru." I turned the water off, but Just as I touched the handle Ikuto pulled it back on, getting Yoru's soup.

"Don't you dare move young lady, I will hold you there." He smiled at me playfullly giving Yoru his food, and he 'awed' at it having no idead what situation was taking place.

I chuckled, smiling.

Maybe Ikuto wasn't such a bad guy, was he?

To be honest though.. I really wanted to know why he was so sketchy.

~Ikuto's point of veiw

Ah, That girl is hilarious.

She's a fun tease as well. Though I wonder why she acts like she's thirty? She'll act like 200 by the time she's 50. That won't be good. Maybe I can get it out of her sometime, you know, the playful side?

She never _did_ continue her story, which made me curious. Her eyes evn held more than a sincere look of pain. She must've had… bad experience younger? I don't know, I'll fish it out of her.

As It was time for bed, and Amu kept complaining how her finger felt like an icecube, I sighed and helped her.

Soon after that, I tucked myself in bed.

What would happen tomarrow? Oh yeah, Amu has to take care of Yoru, and take him to pre-school, and…..then…..she… has to….watch him….all day….

My mind was a clean as a blank piece of paper, as I fell asleep.

Ah, good morning. I woke up grogilly, thinking that as I rubbed my blurry eye. The brids whistled, while the sun blinded me. Ah, great, a fun day alone, and doing nothing.

"AMU." I spoke, walking down the gall upstairs.

There was a faint smell of pancakes in the kitchen base. There was a tray, with pancakes that were cold, with syrup and butter running down the sides. A bonus note stuck it's nose out the side, making me tempted.

"Hello…" I spoke to myself, grabbing the note.

It read:

_Dear Ikuto,_

_I made you some pancakes, and I already took Yoru to preschool, _

_I'll be gone until about five a clock. I got Yoru ready and everything, and I learned how to make pancakes, so don't worry, hope you have a great day!_

_P.S:_

_I did not poison the pancakes, I found an old pancake recipe online, that said 'really easy' so I couldn't have failed it!_

_By the way, thanks for helping me out last night, If I didn't get a chance last night… well, you just read it. _

_~Amu._

I smiled to myself at the last part.

Easy huh? We'll taste and try out…

~Amu's point of view, 5:52pm

"I'm home!" I called as the noon light shone throughtout the house windows.

"Ikutoo!" Yoru called, running up the stairs.

"Amu taught us how to make arts and crafts, and we made a glitter dome, and tomarrow, were making clay sculptures!" He cheered, blushing from talking too much, as the amout of air he breathed was dialated from his long spech without oxygen.

I smiled.

"Yoru also Got glitter all over him. I have to go wash him up now, So, I'll be up in about five minutes. Ok? I stated, shooing Yoru downstairs.

Ikuto was currently playing his video games, so he just nodded fast and a lot, eyes glued to the led screen containing a fight.

"Amu, Can't you come in the bath?" Yoru pouted.

I smiled. "No, Im bathing you! I can bathe myself on my own time, cutie!" I let him down easily. I wasn't going in the tub with somebody else! Maybe his mom did that with him though… either way, I wasn't the comfortable type, so I feel only secure with my clothes on. 3 year old or not, he has eyes to see naked people.

He growled pouting, and I laughed. I love this kid, I wish he was my brother, but all I have was my cute sister. Ah, Maybe I just wished I could go back to being this cute, carefree, and small.

I scrubbed all the glitter off of Yoru, and he complained how he wasn't "shiniee~" anymore.

I just shook my head, giggling as I dressed him for a nap time.

Putting him to sleep with a quick story, I listened to the symphony of sighs escaping his little lips as he dreamed peacefully, dreaming his own little dream.

"Ikuto!" I called, getting upstairs.

He grunted. "What?" He asked. "I'm playing a serious game!"

I sighed, watching as he moved back and forth, holding the controller as if he was the player about to be shot in the game.

"I'm pretty sure you've been on there all day.." I sighed. "Come on, Yoru is in bed, we coud watch a movie or something!" I joked.

Wel, half joked. I honestly didn't want him sitting on there all day. He could have done something productive.

"Ok, Ikuto, That's it, were renting pizza, and were watching a movie." I decalred, getting my cell phone out as he dodged on the couch, as if he was about to be hit by a bullet.

"such a kid… I swear I'm babysitting two babies.." I waited for the pizza man to pick up on the phone.

"what was that?" He remarked.

The other side of the line picked up, greeting like every buisness would. "I'd like to get two pizza's, please… yep…pepporonia and cheese, please, and-" I held the phone to my chest. "Ikuto, what do you want?"

He shrugged, focusing on the game at hand. "hawaiin." He answered, moving on the couch again.

I shook my head smiling.

"That will be a hawaiin pizza too, please."

~ ( warning, contains spoilers to the movie, Letters to juliet. Just to let you know.)

We were halfway done through the movie, 'letters to juliet.' I swear, Ikuto fell asleep four timed and I had to slash him with pizza sauce to wake him up- all four times.

"What is so entertaining about this movie? I thought you were so mature.."

I took a bite of my pizza. "Being mature doesn't mean I can't believe in love.." I sighed.

"I know, but what are the odds of him being her true love, and them acutally finding the

love of the grandmotehrs life. Life doesn't work like that." He pointed out.

I bit my pizza, then swallowed. That was my fifth piece, I'm going to be so full in about ten minutes..

"Not true, it happens to the lucky ones.." She smiled to herself, finding blush rise on her cheeks as she watched the movie.

"Well, for most people it's unlikely. Plus it's too cliché." He added.

I hit his arm with my pizza-holding hand.

"It's just a movie, will you chill out and watch it? What does it matter if it works like that! I'm sure you've been in love before, right?" I added, getting compfy.

He stiffened again. I nudged him with my elbow.

"right." He siad, pain showing in his eyes.

He didn't answer. Something was wrong with him. Did something bad happen in his life that love didn't seem to make sense to him anymore.

"Are you ok?" I reached for his arm, but he pushed it away, and stood up, walking away.

"Hey!" I called after him, getting up, and touched his shoulder merely, before he jerked around to slap my arm away.

In that breif second I saw nothing but anger, hatred, and mostly hurt in his eyes, as they were teary, and making them glisten, with only mere lighting.

He walked away to his room, mumbling something I didn't recall, as I looked at the television screen to find that She had found her romeo, as the wedding took place with them kissing on the grass.

Usually I would feel happy at scenes like these, though I only felt guilt. But I didn't say anything offending, did I?

I stood there in silence as time went on, but I stood still, letting only the outro music being heard, and the whistling of the cold wind as it breezed throught the window through my hair, pulling it along in it's waves.

0o0

**Okay people, I want at least 5 reviews before I write the next chapter, because they keep me going! Please and thank you!**

**It only takes a few seconds to write a compliment or critic ;'(**

**I usually don't do that, but I would really like to know how many people read my stories and like or dislike them, or want me to change something.**

**I also don't own Letters to Juliet, or Shugo chara either.**

**By the way, would you guys mind if I only posted quick, but thoughtful chapters every day or so?**

**Please tell!**

**Thanks,**

**~Renee-chan**


	4. Another babysitter?

I Sighed.

Why did I do that? I could have easily pointed out that I didn't want to talk about what happned before. Then again, she neveer listened. She was nosy, but that was her personality, and it was fine like that. She was caring, so that kiccked the annoyance factor out the window.

I was tempted to go apologize, but what use would that do?

Everything.

I don't have the guta to apologize though, It's not like me, or my personality.

I sighed, running my slender fingers through my shaggy blue hair.

Tomarrow will be another day, I can say sorry tomarrow morning. I set my alarm clock for six o clockm to wake up to meet hr before she goes to work.

~ Amu's point of view

Geez, what is his problem?

Can't I express how much I like love? Without him getting an issue? Of course not because for some reson he hates love. I wonder why? He probably, actually, I know he has girls frooling over him, just his perfect complextion could tell you that! But does it annoy him? Is that why he doesn't know how to love?

Is love just looks around him? Is that what he grew up with?

I don't know, But whatever his problem was, I was determined to fix it. I was determined to find out what his issue was.

Starting tomarrow. I closed my eyes and let darkness enguld me. Peaceful sleep.

~Ikuto's point of view

I held the note that was attached to my warm plate of pancakes.

I didn't get up as early as my alarm went off, and aparently Amu turned it off, because it wasn't waking me. I didn't have the chance to say sorry about last night.

The note read:

_Sorry, about last night._

My hand clasped tighter, holding in sweatdrops. She was saying sorry? I was the one who acted like a jerk. I had to show this woman how to act like a kid, and stop being the grown up. There was no need to say sorry.

That's it.

I smiled to myself, crupling the note, tossing it in the trash can.

I was going to show this woman how to have a fun time, whether she liked it or not.

~5:11pm

"Im home!" a familiar, cheeky voice echoed in the house. Amu was home. "Today was fun, Ikuto, we got to make the clay sculpture's, and look what I made!" "Ikut-"

Yoru was cut off, once in my sight. I grabbed him, taking him by the mouth and body, and pulling him to the side of the room, around the corner of the top of the stairs.

Indeed, I was in the living room, with all the lights off, I was hiding from Amu.

"Hey, Ikuto-" she walked around the corner, and I pounced on her.

"ahh!" she screeched, as I held her back, fast lowering her to the flooor, yet supporting her, so she thought she was falling.

I winked and smirked at her, but stuck my tongue out at the side of my mouth.

"Gotcha." I simply replied.

She pushed me away, after blushing madly, and taking seconds to realize what happened. "Hey!" she got up. "What's with the scare?" she asked. She wasn't mad. I knew she liked the thrill, she was hiding it. I knew.

Her face was a light peach, with a stream of read lining the top of her nose and cheekbones, and trailing along.

I smiled, laughing. Soon Yoru was laughing too.

"Hey! Don't gang up on me!" She pouted, and with a slight stutter.

"I'm sorry." I got serious, but I was still smiling. I held back laughs. I walked up to her. I looked down to meet her eyes, since my height.

"For everything." I replied to myself, finishing my sorry.  
It was simple, but I meant it. I over reacted. She doesn't even know my past.

She laughed nervously. "It's fine, It was my fault for bringing something up that you didn't want to talk about."

No, It was my fault for over reacting and getting mad at you for no reason." I said, grabbing her hand. "So I'm taking you out."

She blushed. "huh?" She asked, probably to me. Yeah, me.

I laughed. "You don't have any other plans I hope. I just want to go out as friends, Amu." I encouraged, hoping hse would just listen and follow.

I tugged on her hand. "Let's go." I said, opening the door.

"What about Yoru?"

"Oh, I hired a babysitter."

"…"

Oh yeah, that was her job, wasn't it?

"I'm not being paid.. to have fun, I have to stay home and watch him like I told your mother I would." She giggled, though sounding nervous.

"I'll pay you just to come out with me." I urged. I needed her to relax more.

"That's not the idea, Ikuto, I need to watch him. I made a commitment."

"So you can't comit to me either? I though we would get married?" I teased, as I watched the blush swipe across her face.

Why would I say that? I didn't want anything to do with love..

Stuttering, she frowned. "I'm sorry, I have to watch your brother."

"Let's just go, I already hired somebbody, and I paid them." I reminded her.

She sighed. Signaling she gave up with silence. Grabbing her hand now, we made our way ouside.

I locked the door, because I didn't really hire a baby sitter, that was just to get her out.

He would be fine, I left him alone before, and that was probably the reason my mother wouldn't trust me taking care of him on her trip, she wouldn't catch a wink of sleep, and she'd be on the phone talking to me making sure he's fine the whole time.

That woman needs to relax…

Soko and Amu need to both relax….

~ Amusement park, 6:02pm

"so, where are we going first?" She said calmly, though I could here the bits of excitement screaming their lungs out from those few words.

I laughed at her. She was funny. "let's go to the ferris wheel first, ok?"

She smiled, twitching. "sure…" she replied, twitching about.

When we were on the roller coaster, it was funny because she looked like she was super glued to the container bars that held you securely, as if it was life or death.

Well, if you fell or something, you would die.

So, I must prevent that.

I sighed, holding her with one arm, while she jumped.

"Hey, are you scared?" I hummed. She tensed up, as I felt the cart pull forward and rumble as It moved.

It starts now.

"Amu, you can hold onto my arm if your scared." I pointed out, smiling.

She still clearly loved that bar. "If this thing falls ot of the sky, your arm won't grow wings and fly us to safety." She replied.

I tried to hold laughter back, but it was impossible. I burst out into a fit of laughing, almost choking out words with my only whisps opf breath. "I-If t-the r-ride crashes, the ba-r won't-t, grow wings e-either!' I laughed, laying back. She grabbed my arm with one arm, stopping me from my idiotic movements.

"Don't move. They tip easily." She spoke in monotone, as if emotion would tip the cart.

I laughed. "Like this?" I moved forward and backward, as she cried pleas to stop me.

I stuck my tongue out at her, winking, aqs she shook, and shivered as she grasped the metal bar for her life.

I laughed more. "It won't _actually_ tip, Amu. Trust me."

"Of course I don't trust you, your Ikuto." She plainly spoke, narrowing her eyes at me, but barely turning, in fear it would tip.

I laughed again. My personal record for chuckles all year.

"I know what ride we are going on next!" I said, coming to a conclusion.

She looked at me in fear.

"I sure hope were not going in…."

"The haunted house? Yes." I winked at her.

As the ride went round and round, Amu begged the fair atendants to take her out. I just complained how much of a kid she was and made her pull through it.

Like, I literally held her on the ride every time it went around.

But soon it came that we crossed paths with the haunted house.

More fun for me.

As we entered the house slowly, I felt her arm attach to mine. She was totally scared.

What was the point of this whole event again? Oh yeah, I was supposed to make her have fun. But scaring her is better.

"Ikuto.." she started. "Can we leave?" I shook my head. "Nope." I said popping the p.

A bat flew above our heads.

"AHH!" she dived, now holding just above my waist.

I rolled my eyes. Was that not obviously fake?

"Amu, get up." I grabbed her arm, and we continued walking, while she shivered.

We were eventually really far in the cave, or haunted house. We were walking through the dark, not illuminated hallways, that were slightly breezy, but no window could be found in sight.

"Hey Amu." I made conversation.

"Yes?" she asked.

"You do trust me, right?" I recalled her words on the ferris wheel. Maybe it annoyed me because my mother didn't trust me, and if someone like my sister didn't trust me, well.. that would be upsetting, that nobody trusts me.

She looked up at me.

"I don't know you well enough to trust you," she teased.

I laughed. "Well, were at the carnival right now, alone. My favorite food is Taiyaki-"

"Not like that you dummy!" She laughed at me, smacking me arm.

"Then what do you mean?"

"I don't know- maybe not rocking the ferris wheel cart around when I'm scared to death, or maybe not taking me to the worst places!" she pouted.

"This place isn't that bad, is it?" IU asked, chuckling.

"Of course not, I always liked the carnival."

"Then why do you act lie you hate kiddy things other than kids?"

I ws getting somewhere with this.

"…" she said, stopping, then walking again. "So, why do you like Taiyaki?"

nope, off the lead.

"don't change the subject."

"I don't nee to answer yo-" she stopped when she was suddenly disrupted by a glass cage illuminating in front of us to reveal a creepy, blank faced full size manuquienne covered and blood, with trails of it dripping off the window.

Amu screamed, and ran the other way. I just flinched. They would show kids this?

"Amu!" I yelled, tracing my Sister's friend.

Nowhere in sight. I could just hear the faint sobs, coming from the distance after minutes of countless looking.

"Amu! Hey, it was fake!" I called. No answer.

"Amu!" I tried to make my voice louder, putting my hands up to my mouth in an outward direction.

I heard something from around the corner. Sniffles.

"Amu.." I said, walking around the corner to see a pink ball sobbing and hiding behind a bunch of boxes.

She was sixteen, and horrified of horror, what a girl.

"Hey." I said lightly, getting her attention. "come here." I threw my arms out, offering a comforting hug. She gladly accepted.

I held her close.

Why..

Why did I do that?

I don't like remembering warm feelings.

Or being reminded what happened either way.

So why am I doiung this?

Because I'm a nice guy?

No.

Because she's pathetic?

Yeah..probably.

No, that's not it.

She's just..different then the others…

"Ikuto?"

"Yeah?" I ackknoleged.

"Were going on my type of ride now."

What?

~Amu's point of view.

"what..happened?" I asked.

The fair ws completely turned off, and everyone was gone. This must have been some stupid fair not to check all the rides if everyone was gone or not..

But what would we do?

"Hey." Ikuto started talking, so I looked at him.

"let's go ride your rife, ok?" He said.

"What, everything is shut down!"

"Who cares." He dragged me.

"but what if they catch us?"

"Doesn't matter." He put me on a plastic horse, lifting me on.

"Will they notice if we've been here?"

"Probably not." He sat up on the back of the plastic horse with me.

"What are you doing?" I finally realised what was going on. We were on the merry go round.

He got off for a second. "stay there." I obeyed.

A few seconds later, the lights turned on and the horsed bobbed up and down, following the patters and tracks they were made ot follow.

He ran around the side of the ride and jumped on the horse with me again.

"What are we doing, this is a kids ride!"

"Didn't you say we were going to ride your kind of ride?"

"Yes!"

"Well, this is your age category, right?"

"Ye- NO!" He laughed at me. Apparently my torture is his laughter.

He laughed, as we went on.

"so, what about you, what do you do for a living?" He asked me.

Was he starting the question topic, again? Like before now?

"You already know, I babysit your brother."

"Good point. Let's taalk about me." Yep, that was Ikuto for you.

I sighed.

"Ok, what about you?"

"Ok, let's see, I am seventeen years old and I love my mother, sister, and brother, and I love taiyaki, like I said, I like chocolate mostly though, and I like dark colors. I hate the color yellow and I like sleeping."

I laughed.

"you use the word love a lot, you know." His expression changed into a downfall. His bangs covered his eyes as he leaned down.

"On this subject again, are we?" I stared at him for a while. Though our eyes didn't connect, I could feel intense memories surging through his thoughts. I wish he would tell me. It's not like I have so many friends to blab to about things in others lives.

"Well, Actually. It's getting pretty late. Should we go?" I asked, hoping to change his thought training.

"Yeah, if your bored." I laughed. "Nothing, is boring with you Ikuto." He laughed to, a genuine smile coming to mind now. "good point."

As we rode home, the ride was short, and fast. We didn't talk, and we were pretty tired.

"Hello? Babysitter-chan?" I looked in the house, expecting to find someone there. All he lights were off. I walked in, turning the blinding lightbuldbs on as Ikuto followed soon.

"Ikuto, where's the babysitter?" I frantically asked. He rubbed the back of his head, unsure how to put it.

"I didn't hire one?"

"WHAT?"

**sorry for it taking so long to come out, after all, you guys gave me the reviews I wanted, and more! So thank you all! And also, I will form now on, I will try to release quick, (1-2 pages) thoughtful chapters.**


	5. And the fire

"You lost Yoru?" she practically scrreamed. I held me ears.

"I didn't lose him, dummy, he's probabaly in his room." I sighed.

"In his room? How inconsiderate are you, he could have been kidnaped!" her face then paled. She ran downstairs to check on my little brother.

I sighed, taking in a deep breath, and hoping tnot to be pounded to the roof, followed her.

I walked up to Yoru's room, where she recently disapeared, and as I walked around the corner, she slammed the door in my face.

It wasn't literally hittingme, but I felt the wind blow my hair for a second. She sure would be good with a baseball bat…

I sighed, walking upstairs, and turning on my game to play for the rest of the night. She would probably e in Yoru's room, consulting him all night and asking if he was ok alone. And he would probably just say what a three year old would reply, with no complicated answers.

It's not like I haven't left him alone at home before, honestly. I always left him home alone.

In the morning, I walked upstairs to apologize. Maybe a simple apology, because it wasn't the biggest deal to me, and it shouldn't have been a big deal to her either, but who knows, it's Amu.

I walked into the kitchen, the famiiar fragrance filling my nose screaming breakfast, and on cue my stomach growled.

I picked up the note, alon with the tray of steaming food, which seemed to be less today. Looks like she's still mad.

I read the note, which just said simplty this time.

_To: Ikuto_

_I went to the library, I wil be gone all day, since I don't have work. You can make dinner yourself._

Ouch. How painful, she didn't put a 'dear' this time. Though it did tell me one thing, she was very upset.

Oops.

It didn't say he couldn't follow her, apologize, then go home, right? A smirk tugged up to my mouth. Let's pay pinky a visit.

~ Amu's point of view.

I sighed. I was finally at the library. Walking there was so long, but maybe that was just her impatience to read books she kept putting off month after month.

I walked in the library, and walked to my favorite section.

The romance section.

I loved escaping in love stories, because it was a good pasttime, and helped her catch sleep at night.

I always wanted a husband I could call romeo, well.. not literally. Though I wanted her own special love story, and be Rose, with Jack Dawson.. accept I didn't want my husband or boyfriend to die… That would kill.

As I piccked up a book that looked fairly interesting with a colorful binding on the top shelf, i couldn't reach, and noticed another hand grab the book, and push it in front of me.

"Than-" I looked to see who it was, and my smile just threw blush at my cheeks.

It was Tadase!

The blond stood a good foot above me, because, well he was 20, and i was sixteen. i grabbed the book from him frantically, so he wouldn't see it.

"So, you like Romance stories?" He politely smiled.

Too late. He saw it. I guess I was in this section, anyway.

I giggle nervously. "Yeah, It's a big escape from reality sometimes."

"then wouldn't you read fantasy?" He tilted his head to the side.

I waved my hands in front of my face. "ahah, nevermind… So what brings you here?" I asked.

"I wanted a good book to read, but looks like I found my old employee…" He frowned. "I'm sorry I had to fire you, Hinamori, it was sort of not my choice, since the whole crew told me that you were too young to deal with the medical buisness, and they were looking at me of less of a boss." He sighed, looking guilty. "So how are you? Do you have a new job hopefully?"

I smiled. "Yeah, I work at the kindergarten, down on third street." I smiled. "I get to work with kids, too!" He laughed joyfully.

"That's great! I was worried nothing would come up since your young, but you have a great mind, that isn't easily distracted. I wish more people knew that than just me."

I smiled, then tapped in to what he said. "Hey! I'm not that young." I coughed, as I pouted.

He laughed. 'Yeah, your old enough to date, right?"

I choked on my air. Was he flirting?

"I was wondering, if you would like to accompany me to the mall on Thursday?" He asked.

Did. Tadase. Just. Ask. Me. Out?

"Uhuh, s-sure!" I shakily replied.

"Great!" He winked. "You still live at the house on 23 avenue, right? I'll pick you up at 10 in the morning." I smiled, butterflies rumbling in my stomache.

"Yeah… That'd be fine."

Tadase leaned over to look behind me temporarily.

I looked over my shoulder. "Is something there, Tadase?" I asked.

He shook his head, watching me again. "t's nothing. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Ok."

I watched him walk away, then I placed the book back on the shelf.

I can write my own story… of love. I smiled dreamily to myself.

I heard approaching footsteps. Back already?

I turned around to see Ikuto.

~Ikuto's point of view, before their conversation.

I walked up to the library. I opened the doors, and looked up around the three story building, harassed with books and paper.

I sighed. For all I knew, she could be in the women's bathroom..

Oh well, where would Amu go? What did she like? In times like this, I wished I would have asked her about herself more..

That's it!

_"What is so entertaining about this movie? I thought you were so mature.."_

_she took a bite of her pizza. "Being mature doesn't mean I can't believe in love.." she sighed._

_"I know, but what are the odds of him being her true love, and them acutally finding the_

_love of the grandmotehrs life. Life doesn't work like that." I pointed out._

_she bit my pizza, then swallowed. That was her fifth piece._

_"Not true, it happens to the lucky ones.." She smiled to herself, blush rise on her cheeks as she watched the movie._

I remember now, she loves romance! But then we had that fight and… what does it matter? I have to apologize to her now!

I fled to the second floor, to find fanasy, non fiction, kids section, then finally I saw the locks of pink hair resting lazily on a females head. That was Amu!

"Am-" I suddenly saw a blond man talking to her.

I hid behind a bush, that was apparently a fake plant… but I hid behind it, easdropping on her conversation.

She exclaimed, "Tadase!" So this was Tadase….

After their long conversation, I got bored, and looked around the bush, to see them, but I saw Tadase stare right at me.

Ak, Hide!

I hid again, only to hear tapping footsteps, and an ended conversation. I hope he wasn't too mad, that I listened to their whole conversation.

I walked around the bush, only to see Amu put her book back, the look at me.

"Ikuto-?" she inquired, but I cut her off.

"I'm sorry for everything Amu. I should have got a proper babysitter.." I looked at her eyes, making sure she was hearing this apology.

"You should be sorry." I sighed, she wan't very forgving.

"But that's ok, I'm over it. People make mistakes." She smiled.

I smiled with her, she suddenly put on a funny face, as she sniffed ferousiosly.

"Do you smell that?" She asked.

"What?" I asked. I was tempted to make a fart jke to her, but she would be mad again, asnd she looked serious.

"It smells like smoke.." I now smelled, and found the air smelling like beef jerkey, what a fire would casually smell like.

But in a library? I'm sure the assistant's aren't having a campfire.

"Amu, Let's go tell someone.." I pulled her along, and pulled her to the front desk.

"Excuse me." I placed my hand on the front desk to get the lady's attention.

"Yes?" She asked, dazed from her internet connection, and how addictiong computers could be.

"Do you smell smoke? It smells like a fire started on the second floor." I calmy told her, but couldn't hide the slightest bit of impatience and worry in my voice.

She frowned, face paling. "Oh my.. I'll get the manager." She told me.

Minutes later, she came back, with the most white face, holding the manager with one of her arms, gasping.

"we need to get everybody out!" she called.

I nodded, looking at Amu. "Amu, go wait outside, while I help find everybody out."

She had an angry face plastered on. 'No, I'm helping." I sudenly felt protective.

What if something happened to her?

If she got injured, I didn't know….

But it was her choice.

"fine, just take the bottom floor, I can get the other two floors." I smiled sympathetic at her, running up the stairs as she ran around the first floor, calling out "Get out! Fire!"

I went to the third floor, and called out ot everybody. They were alert, but I'm sure they smelled the fire too. They all panicked and screamed, and I had no time to blockeout my senses of there wails. I had a job to do.

Now starting the second floor, I saw the fire. It was turning the pages black, and curled them, as the red material grew bigger, and filled the house with heat.

"Get out! Fire!"

I called around, as screams were heard as people ran again, downstairs.

So much for library's being quiet.

I was about to exit, after walking around the fire calmly as possible, checking all the rows of nooks crumbling, burning faster than marshmallows.

Then I heard a faint scream, and saw a girl on the third story, tears rolling down her eyes, her blond pigtails wavy, and her cheeks a bright red, from crying, and most likely from the heat.

He watched as the fire scooped around him, burning everything. He didn't hae too much time, but it was now or never.

"I'll be right there!" I ran up the stairs to meet up with her, and pulled her along, until we wnet back to the second floor, which was now flooding with fire and heat. I was breathing heavily, from all the heat, and the little girls' screams didn't help me concentrate.

It was decided. I picked her up, since she was probably like, five, she would be easy to carry.

I made my way through the flames quickly, the only wate comforting me was my own saliva, which was pretty dry, and the tears dripping on my arms of this little female in my arms.

Making my way down the stairs, I was light headed. I would have used the railing, but I was carrying someone, and also fire was spreading along the decorated rails, which were probably wreathed by kindergarteners, with tinsel, and streamers hanging off, causing a quick spread.

I put her down, before I toppled on her, and shooed her out the door, or more like, she found it by herself, because I was about to pass out from the heat, as I coffed from the smoke filling my lungs.

I couldn't move, too bad I was so close to the door…. But my body parts acked as flames sparked around me, tinging my skin.

Too bad I never really got close to anybody in my life.. I never even got to see Amu again.. Hm.. I never got to tell her the real reason I hated love, or my past.. I was hoping she would be a bigger person to trust in my life..

Why would I want that anyway?

My eyes blured as tears kept my eyes wet, and not burned. Before darkness flooded my vision, I saw the door fly open.

~ Amu's poin of view.

I went outside, looking and counting people, not that we had an attendance board. People were shook up, and I watched in pai as parents tried to comfort their children.

I breathed in, trying to calm down, and cool off. Too bad the sun's rays were as hot as the fire.

I looked around, and caught a glance of blond hair.

"Tadase!" I called.

"Yes?" He asked, kind of skocked looking.

"Oh, thankgoodness your alright!" He hugged me, and I blushed from the current state. I knew this wasn't the time.

"Have you seen Ikuto? I sent him about ten minutes ago to check all the other floors! Has he come out yet?" I asked. He shook his head, with shock in his red orbs.

"I haven't, I'm sure he's all right-"

"Miss!" I suddenly heard a little voice call, and turned to see a little girl tugging on my skirt, with tears in her eyes.

My outfit, too. It was covered in sot, and ashes. I guess the building was just tripping with black ash. I was wearing a grey t-shirt like shirt, with black around the waist. The skirt was frilly and pink, just like me. (.net/fs49/f/2009/229/6/2/Kawaii_Punk_Outfit_by_)

I bent down to her height. "Did you lose your mother sweetheart?" I asked frantically.

"N-No.. My mom is over there, but there is a m-man still in the building.. He saved my life, but he hasn't come out yet!" she spoke fast, but every word was like a sentacne in my head, because I knew who it was.

I just had the feeling.

I stood up, and ran, and heard Tadase's shout's, saying, "No! Amu don't! It's dangerous!"

I didn't listen, and ran inside, as fast as my shoes could carry me. I never id this well in gym.

I slammed the door open, and my face paled like I had seen a ghost, as I saw a body lying on the ground, with black soot and ash, plus some burned clothing, all over his body.

"Ikuto!" I called, running over to his body. My, how long has he been in here for? None of his body parts were burning, but there was fire near him, otly his left arm.

Without thinking, I grabbed his arm and placed it around my neck, and dragged him out.

He was heavy, but I didn't care, plus, I was fast, knowing I needed him to be alive.

Or maybe I just needed him.

I pushed the door open, and my eyes burned and dialated from the light, as I dragged hi m on the staps, and placed him down.

I put my ear to his heart.

Nada.

I felt my eyes widen ,as I changed my personality from a sad, cared child, to the nurse I trained to be.

I checked his neck and wrist for any sines of a pulse, that was irrelevant too. But if I didn't hurry, his pusle would never be there.

I took in a deep breath, and breathed through his mouth, into his lungs. I pumped down on his chest, to start his heart, and after repeating, I heard a groan come out of him…

I threw my arms down to hug him. He was ok! I made it on time!

I felt tears bubble up in my vision as I hugged him, pulling him up.

I didn't care if I creide in front of him.. what matters was.. He was alive, and here with me, right now.

"Ikuto!" I called to him, tears streaking my cheeks.

"Wh-what….." He coughed out. I took my body away from his for a second to see him. He had barely opened an eye, as his eyes were now dialated, and alive of course.

"Your ok…" I smiled. He seemed to tune into life, since he blinked a few rimes, and attemtped sitting up. He fell back down, but amu was there to catch his head, and stabilize him.

"didn't I die?" He asked, closing his eyes.

I smiled, at his stupid question. "Almost…. You scared me! Don't ever do that again!" I choked out on my sobs.

He attempted a chuckle, but it came out as more of a course grunt.

I hugged him again. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you sooner!" I sobbed.

Then I felt a light touch on my back, like a feather.

But feathers don't have fingers.

He held his fingers stiffly o my back, just trying to awake his senses. He whispered, "it's okay.." then he fell to sleep.

I'd rather him sleep, so he can regain his energy again.

In times like this, I would die just for him to tease me. Just to show me he's here.

The hospital ambulance came moments later, and the doctors and clients checked how everybody was, and got help for the severly tramatized.

An officer came up to me. His shadow flwe over me, just to get me to look up at him. After all, I was only watching Ikuto. And Ikuto alone.

"yes?" I asked, shaky.

"We'll take him to the hospital to get him fixed u-"

"Can I come with you?" I asked quickly and loud.

He winced form the sudden action. "yes that's fine, are you his family?"

I thought about it for a second. Most people can say things like, they are a friend, and they can't see their loved ones, because they aren't considered as 'important' to the critical person. But she wouldn't use that… Of ourse not, just in case… since they didn't look anything alike…

"I'm his Wife."

The police officer lauhged. "You? You don't look a day past fifteen!"

I gritted my teeth. It's sixteen! "I'm short, and I'm eighteen, thank you for insulting me." I replied, as he coughed, trying to regain composure, and lack of preofessionality.

"yes, well, we'll get you and your husband to the hospital, come on boys!' He called over his ambulance friends, to come and help pick Ikut oup on a stretcher, to take him in the ambulance.

I eagerly followed them.

In the vehickle, I stroked Ikuto's hair, and watched him, wishing I had got those burn marks instead of him, also feeling the guilt sink in that I let him cover bote floors near the top.

Just how important was this man to me?

**Renee-Chan:**

**I'm so sorry for not finishing a chapter sooner, I guess I could say I was taking a break, and since I stayed home from school, I thought Writing a new chapter would be perfect!**

**I'm really excited for the next few chapters. They may be short, but they are kind of intense. Well, a little. Thanks for reading, and I hope you review! I love reviews!**


	6. The secret

I woke up with a jump start, because of my rining alarm clock. Ack….. it's…. THURDAY!

As I got ready, I rean out the door in my outfit, a simple laced black top, and shaded burgundy glassses, high heels, which were black, and some bracelets in various hues, made of childish rubber bands.

"Ikuto,have fun while I'm out!" I called, running "I'll be home later, I'll be at the mall!" Then I slammed the door, attempting to run out in heels.

Yes, After the fire incident, Ikuto was rushed to the hospital, but now, two days later, we were drove home at about five in the morning, for the reason I needed to be home today. He was fine, other than the fact he had a bad burn on his left arm, where the fire mainly settled, plus a dark tinge that burned through his right pant leg, and burned around his knee.

He would be fine we were told, all he needed was some rest, and he would be perfectly fine! So I had some time off while he got to go get some rest, and occasionally watch yoru.

I was glad he was alright, and I was also glad that I had a date with Hotori Tadase, the love of my life.

~ Ikuto

I held my head, as the slamming of the door shouted throughout the house. What time was it? It felt like I only got home about five minutes ago, and slept for two..

I got up, and felt my head trick me, that I was falling. I held my head, waiting for gravity to let me stand straight.

Once I got up, I rememebered what she said this morning before she closed the door.

Going to the mall huh? Last time I follorwed her, it ended badly, but one more try at following couldn't hurt right? She never mentioned I couldn't take _Yoru_ with me, did she?

I felt a light, smug smirk tug at my lips again. I loved playig spy.

As I neared the mall, my body had been easier on me, and I could stand up, and walk like a normal human being- and even Carry Yoru.

I told him to be extra quiet, because if he wasn't- the Amu monster would eat us. And. It . worked.

Walking inside the mall corridors, I wondered where Tadase and Amu would be. The mall was way too big to have a special Amu section this time, and thousands of people went to the mall daily, so I don't know where to find her.

I looked at all the cosmetic stores, all the clothing stores I think, and possibly all the candy shops. Did Tadase take her out for fast food or something? Or maybe she was just following him around everywhere..

I was casually walking, tugging Yoru along, lost in thought.

'Ikuto! Look nya!" Nya? He wasn't a cat…

He turned either way.

Yoru was up against the glass, looking at a shiny lock that was what looked like genuine gold, and diamond hearts forming a clover on it.

I wouldn't have minded buying Yoru something honestly, but not a three million dollar lock, no way.

Maybe a teddy bear.

"Yoru, we have priorities! We must find the Amu monster!" I said, emotionlessly, but loud, nonethless.

"If Amu's a monster, why are we finding her? Won't she eat us?" Yoru tilted his head, his golden eyes shining only a mere less than that lock.

"Were hunting her down, because I have to give her something." I replied.

'That lock?" he asked.

I looked at it. It would suit her style, and it did look like something Amu would wear, and treasure. Yoru was staring at me, looking for something hidden in my expression I guess.

"yoru, let's go." I called, pulling him again, as girls gawked at my adorable little brother, and me, on our way to find Amu.

Why did girls only look for looks in someone or somebody? It was pointless, if the personality sucks, then they suck too. I had learned that all too well sadly.

I found myself staring at them, from the line-up to a fast food joint in the mall centre.

I knew it! Tadase is trying to get Amu fat!

I chuckle in my throat, As I watched them in a line for food across the centre.

Jeez, what was I doing anyway? Didn't I have better things to do in my life rather than pushing myself to see a girl go on a date?

Why…?

It then hit me. I cared for her, what not. But that was only a shocker because well, I never cared abouty anyone but family.

Why was I spying on her though? I didn't have any real feelings toward her, she was just fun to goof off and tease around.

But I obviously cared for her enough to visit her every minute of the day. Did I care for her more than that?

I asked myself, tuning back into reality where the worker in the register asked me what I would like to order.

"Nothing." I replied, holding Yoru's hand and walking out the mall exit on a one way ticket home.

"Ikuto… what's wrong?" A curious and scared Yoru asked.

I was thinking about it since I got home.

Do I have feelings for her?

Do I have feelings for her?

Do I have feelings for her?

Do I have feelings for her?

The words continue to echo, as I struggled for an answer.

She wasn't more that someone too important, right? Just Yoru's babysitter, a girl who was easily ticked, fun to tease, really mature, but hid her immature side, for some reason, and she always made me happy, because I always had her by my side.

That's it! I was just lonely! I'll go buy a puppy.

No, puppies aren't that interesting.

He turned to Yoru, laying down on the couch. If yoru's here, and he's still bored, does that mean Amu is different? Yes, but how? Why did she make things different? Was it because she was a female? Well, she was, but that didn't matter that much, right?

I put his hands on my face, closing my eyes in frustration.

What was I going to do?

I felt sick just thinking about it.

Or… did I really feel sick?

Now that I noticed it, I felt over-heated, and my body was shaking, not that I noticed those things, deep in thought.

Oh well, I'll feel better after sleep.

Maybe I just caught something from a child at the mall? Oh well, it doesn't matter, I'll just sleep now.

~Amu~o0o

I had the best time of my life really, I sighed, placing my hand on my heart as I walked up the front steps.

It was now nine o clock. Tadase met me at the mall, and he was really surprised, because I ran there, and not to mention he said he'd pick me up, but I forgot… But we explored stores, and he was a gentleman enough to buy me stuff. Now I had a beautiful dress, and some accessories. It was fun playing in the mall.

After that even, Tadase took me out for food there. It was just fast food, but I was so foccused on Tadase that I would eat anything. Even after that, later in the day, we went to the movies, then we visited the park, and we went to the aquarium… all in the past day!

I sighed happily, openeing the front door, to come face to face with a quiet home.

No war sounds.

No dying pleas.

No gun shots.

Was Ikuto not home, playing his video games like usual?

She sighed, and walked behind the couch, throwing the purchased contents in her hand on the couch, until she heard a grunt.

Stepping off the stairs, I turned around only to see a pale, familiar face with a light blush covering his cheeks, from what seemed like a fever.

"Ikuto!" I called, running to his side. She could feel the heat radiating off of his skin. What was wrong with him? Was he sick? Whatever it was, she had to fix it.

"What….." He slowly replied. I sighed. "Is your arm and knee hurting you again?" I sincerely asked.

He groaned, "Hmmm.." I took that as a no.

"Well, where are you hurting?" I asked politely. Trying to get an answer out of him, I held his arm, lightly shaking it to get a reply, to keep him awake, but in return I felt he was shaking.

"Ikuto! Your sick! And burning up.. where were you?" I asked.

"Stalking you at the mall.." He lazily replied.

What?

I pucnhed his good arm, annoyed.

"Ow!" He woke up. I smiled in my winning streak. "Why were you following me?' I aksed now.

"I don't remember…" He turned away from me again, eyes shut.

I groaned. "You never know anything.." I went to the cupboard and got the cold medicine.

"Open up." I said, with no patience, holding a teaspoon full of bubblegum flavored syrup for healing in front of his lips.

He opened his mouth, but not his eyes, and swallowed the contents on the spopn as he stuck his tongue out and shivered.

"What kind of soup is that, it tastes horrible!" He never bothered to open his mouth.

I laughed. "It's not soup, it's cough medicine!" His eyes shot open.

"Why would you give me that? I'm not five!" He asked.

I laughed. "It will make the things that hurt, not hurt. So what do you feel like now? Better?"

He sighed. "I've been better…"

I laughed. "Really, does your arm hurt or anything?"

"no.." he replied. "but cough medicine actually does have a funny affect on me, actually. It makes me a little hyped up, and say things randomly, and makes me weird.. and in a drunken state.

I smiled. "Don't blame the medicine on your personality."

He laughed. "I want to.."

He looked directly at the ceiling, dazed.. Was he really affected by medicine like this? Already, too?

I snapped a finger in front of his face, and nothing happened.

I sighed. "Ok, what hurts though, I actually need to know." I giggled. He just stared at me.

"My heart."

Ok, he is not this cheesy. Did the medicine act that way in his body? Was he faking it?

One way to find out. He said he blurted things, and acted in a drunken state, so let's see how far this might lead..

"Why? Why does your heart hurt?" I played along.

"Because Saaya broke it." He calmly stated, looking around, then at me.

"Saaya who?" _ suddenly was interested._

"Yamabuki." He answered, cuddling up to the pillow on the chair.

Saaya.. Yamabuki? She was the girl I worked at easter with! She was Tadase's assistant, acutally!

Was this why ikuto was always depressed about love? I had to know.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She cheated on me.. " He replied, holding the pillow close. Putting his head in it like a little boy.

I wonder why he was so easily telling me these things… Maybe his fever, and that stupid medicine.. When he said it affected him, he sure was not kidding.

I also found it come to shock me that he had been cheated on. By my work-mate too! I know I never talked to her, but I never had anything against her until now.

"Is that why you don't like love?" I asked, trying to process information, because it was likely that he'd never tell me again. Ever.

"Yeah, pretty much.. She broke whatever people are supposed to feel when in love.. That's why I only love my family, and trust them."

I frowned. What was I to him?

For some weird reason, I didn't want to know the answer to that question.

I walked over to the kitchen, once Ikuto passed out from his sickness, and I made dinner, uneasily.

**Renee-chan:**

**I got another chapter out! I know it is VERY unrealistic to talk that much or so alive, when in a drunken state from just medicine, but I don't know.. It was just part of the plot.**

**Ikuto: Aww, but why don't I love Amu yet?**

**Amu: I would prefer if you didn't like me! :P**

**Ikuto: …you don't mean that, I know.**

**Renee: Amu. We all know you are madly in ove with him. That's why in shugo chara, you watched him from the road of stars in Paris, and blushed and smiled to yourself.**

**Ikuto: *Jaw drops * You did what?**

**Amu: Renee!**

Renee: I've been waiting so LONG to get that out

**Ikuto: Amu…. Likes me **

**Renee: Duh.**

**Amu: Of course not! Don't listen to Renee!**

**Renee: Yeah, don't trust the person who read your guys story, of course!;)**

**Please Review!**


	7. Another date

So, School was back in.

And what did I have on my mind for the last two weeks of break?

Ikuto Tsukiyomi, and his ex-girlfriend the cheater.

I was upet for him, really. It was very depressing.

He got over his sickness, and he didn't remember that he told me. That was a plus side.

But I was feeling a deep pity for him for the next fourteen days.

~ At school.

I hopelessly layed with a pencil, listening as it's even sides clicked as it rolled down my uneven desk as the teacher talked about pointless things.

Honestly, how much did we need to know about history? Isn't it history for a reason? Why bring old memories up?

I honestly was thinking more than I should about Ikuto. I thought about him all day already, and I havent even been away from his house for more than two hours. It wasn't even lunch yet.

"now, since the bell's going to ring in two or three minutes, you can talk amongst yourselfs." Nikaido announced as people jibbered among one another.

I didn't really have anybody to talk to, since Rima and Nagihiko were talking by themselves, Kukai was talking to his friends, and Utau wasn't in my class, or grade. She was a year older than me.

Oh well, more time to think, not that I havent been for the past hour and twenty-nine minutes.

Lunch passesd fast, and silently. Nothing worth describing more thatn I sat under a tree, listened to mother nature's september breeze, and ate my rice lunch. And the whole time, I was still upset for him.

That's why he is alone.

That's why he is loves his family, and won't let anyone in.

That's why-

I was cut off by someone hitting me in the head.

"Hey, you moro-"

I looked behind me only to see a tall figure lightened by the sun.

"Ikuto? What are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

He chuckled. " going to school?"

"What, but your too old t-" wait, he was only a year older than I was, so he'd be a sophmore…

"You go to this school?" I asked, rubbing my karate-chopped head.

"Yeah,"

"I thought you stayed home all day!" I covered my mouth. Did I basically just say he didn't have a life. Yeah.

"I don't really talk to anyone, so I might as well be home alone." He sighed, looking at the tree top.

Now that I looked around, I noticed a few people were watching us. Maybe he didn't talk to people around his often?

"Don't you have any guy friends?" I asked, curious.

"Yeah, but they aren't very fun to hang out with. You are." I felt a light blush decend on my cheeks. What was I thinking? It wasn't really… yeah, it was a big compliment, especially to a girl like her who was told to be 'too mature'

"Are you going to stand there gawking over me all dayy?" He asked, smiling.

I blushed. "N-NO!" I slapped his arm.

"Let's just get through the stupid day, your mom will be back in a week."

He nodded.

As I walked home, I heard approaching footsteps.

"Ikuto, I told you-"

"Hinamori-san?" I heard a slightly hiegher voice say.

I turned around, panicked. "Tadase?"

"Yeah!" He smiled. "Are you okay after the library incident?" he asked.

I smiled. " That was two weeks ago, I'm fine."

"That's good to hear." He smiled. "Would you like to go out with me this Saturday?"

my heart skipped. " sure!"

So my plas were set, and I now had plans.

~ At the mall.

"Should I get it?" I ran my fingers through my blue hair, deciphering whether or not to get that lock that I found for Amu.

I just grabbed it and walked up to the cashier, and asked to have it wrapped.

Note:

Sorry it took so long to get his short chapter out! Honestly, please check out what I am working on, I am making my own amuto comic on deviantart! And it so far has six pages! I'll get more, since I upload a lot.

Cation: It does have one original character, but her role is only a minor one, for the storyline to proceed.

Please check it out!

http:/chocolatesketches(dot)deviantart(dot)com/gallery/37347641


	8. Hope

I was honestly pooped.

Tadase and I had fun, exploring the aquarium, going around and lookingat cool fish and such, but it was very tiring.

I wasn't planning to do that next weekend.

I sighed, heavily face-planting oto my bed.

( soko's bed )

"He put you through too much?" a low voice asked, as it was muffled. The pig was probably eating something.

She gave him a dazed smile. "I'm tired, yeah."

He frowned lightly, then smirked. " too bad, I was wondering if you wanted to come to the mall with me tomarrow? It's Sunday then." He smiled lightly. "But I guess your too tired."

"Me, no! never!" I sat up, smiling at him. I didn't know too much about ikuto, so why not get to know him? Besides, taking Yoru out sounded like a good plan.

"Great! Get up early, ok?" he winked, walking out. That guy had some serious mood swings.

He's grumpy,

He's happy,

He's excited,

He's mad,

MAKE UP YOUR MIND!

I plunged into my bed after putting on my pj's.

This was going to be.. interesting.

Let's say those words.

~ In the morning

"Good morning!" I walked down stairs to a heavenly scent pf fried bacon, eggs and toast in the toaster.

"Smells delicious!" I chimed, then lowered my head and smirked at him. " I didn't know you could cook."

He laughed.

"I made dinner the other night and you loved it! You got to think of a better joke than that, Hinamori!"

Hinamori? I thought we were on a first name basis? I frowned.

Wait, why would it matter! I should be happy that he's treating me with more respect..

"Anyway, are we going soon?" I asked, sitting down as he placed a glass plate in front of me. He after sat down with one too.

The sun outside was streaming through the curtains, leeking through every gap and opening, and making the light crème walls shine more, a luminescent gold. As for the television, it was off. Same as the radio. The faint sound of bird chirps could be heard outside the window.

He stood up, picking his plate with him to only throw it in the dishwasher, or the sink.

"Let's go."

~ Normal point of view/ the mall

Actually, It turns out the two friends never even brought Yoru, they actually… Left him at home, but of course, Ikuto had said he had hired a babysitter.

We all know he wouldn't.

"Wow, look at that!"

"Isn't that pretty?"

"I need that outfit!" The little pink head chirped as she found herself fond of Everything in the mall.

"Ikuto! Look at that!" She pointed to an ice cream shoppe. He rolled his eyes.

"Have you never heard of ice cream before or something?"

"No! It has chocolate though!" She smiled.

He arched his eyebrow, then nodded his head. He could not refuse chocolate ice-cream.

Or anything chocolate.

Once they got their icecream, they sat don at the food court, with many people talking above their voices, and chatting about 'how was your day' to each other. Small talk.

Ikuto and Amu didn't really talk. He just commented on how messy she was at eating ice-cream, while she got mad at them. They laughed together, too.

Amu's point of view-

"Well, if it isn't Ikuto-kun!" I heard a sreechy voice shout.

Ikuto just froze, eyes widened at the voice that came from behind me.

What was so shocking-?

I turned around to see none other than my ex-employee, Saaya.

Saaya Yamabuki.

The one who broke his heart.

"It's been a while!" She clapped her hands together cheerfully. As if she might have been mocking him enough, coming here.

She sat down on the free chair at our table. If only I had Yoru here to fill that spot up..

"Well, Ikuto- kun! How have you been? I haven't seen you for a long time!" She cheered, looking aat him. She talked way too much.

"I've ben fine.." He slightly murmered. I've honestly never seen him this fragile. He looked like he was shaking. No, he was shaking. She obviously saw it because a devious smirk was planted on her lips.

"Well, You know what? Since we broke up actually, I've been having a great relationship, and what not." She held her chin with her hand, with her elbow on the table, while her other hand tapped the table patiently.

"I was only wondering if you had… a girlfriend yet? A new one? Because well, pyour obviously not dating me anymore.." She trailed off, He looked a little faint, but he looked annoyed too, and strongher than a few seconds ago. He kind of looked mad.

"I guess you don't have a girlfriend, as usual." She emphasized by shrugging with her hand up to her head, making a face.

I don't know… but honestly…

This is bothering me.

"Well, you should really learn to get over me-"

I smiled, tapping her shoulder, with a polite smile on. She turned, giving me an annoyed look, like she was being interuppted.

"Actually, that would be me. I'm his girlfriend. Amu Hinamori, nice to meet you " It's not nice to meet you.

I held out my hand to be shaken.

She and Ikuto had the funniest, shocken faces on their front, They were both very pale, and had their mouths dropping. Saaya just looked angry, after a few seconds that had passed quickly.

She sighed. And stood up. "Then get back to your stupid date, and see you.." She threw me an andry look, while I smiled and waved. I looked back only to see Ikuto still pale and shaken up.

I smiled to him, then licked my melting icecream up.

"how did you know?" his face didn't supress.

I smiled sypathetically. " you told me when you had that medicine.."

He nodded lightly.

"What, I had to do something. I wouldn't let her bully you like that." I winked.

His expression turned slightly bothered. "I wasn't being bullied!" He childishly said.

"But thank you. Amu." I looked at him only to see he wasn't making eye contact.

I smiled brightly at him.

"You know, You may have an issue with trusting people..mainly I'm saying girls.."

I looked at him in the eye, a big smile forming on my lips.

"And you can ALWAYS, trust me, got that? I'll never leave you side if you need me. I can be a good friend who can show you the other side of a girl, ok?"

His shocked expression didn't leave his face yet, then he smiled.

A real smile.

"ok."

We held out our icecreams, which he was very confused by, then we smashed them together, as if it was a high five. Then we finished what was left of our icecream, and left the mall.

The thing was… I really do care for him. And actually. I never want him to leave my side. he doesn't trust any girl, so being friends is fine with me right now.

Ikuto's point of view..-

What she said really hit me. Like a dodgeball hitting you in the stomache, winding you. But the thing is, it really made me think hard.

All girls weren't like Saaya was. She wasn't, in particular.

She was way more than saaya could ever be. And honestly.. I think I do love her. I can admit that… because I feel like she has changed me. She brought me hope.

And Maybe these feelings will just grow stronger.


End file.
